


Dream Glow

by Kiritagawa



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Edited My Immortal, Literally just a My Immortal Skin, Mary Sue, Minor P5R Spoilers, Minor Royal Spoilers, Minor Spoilers, Multi, My Immortal - Freeform, My Immortal Remix, Not Serious, P5R Spoilers, Parody, Please Kill Me, References to My Immortal, Royal Spoilers, Spoilers, please comment, shitpost, this was a mistake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:50:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 20,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiritagawa/pseuds/Kiritagawa
Summary: I edited My Immortal to make it Persona Fanfiction.Intead of being goths vs preps, it's cool preppy delinquents vs normal preps.Instead of Gothic/Emo bands, It's K-Pop.Instead of Hot Topic, It's K-Mart.Instead of...well, see the rest for yourself!I cannot guarantee the safety of your eyes, because it will ultimately have some spoilers, badly written yet somehow censored sex scenes, and just poor writing.(This started as a bit of an inside joke on a discord server. But I wanna share it, and now I'm gonna edit it ALL.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Yoshizawa Kasumi/Bad Writing
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537583) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> AN: Special tanks (get it, coz Im a summr child) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) Sue, glittertears6969 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my amazin life u rok 2! BTS ROX!

Hi my name is Kasumi Crimson Suemire Per'sona Violet Yoshizawa and I have long rose crimson hair (that’s how I got my name) with it being neatly combed into a ponytail and tied up in a cute red bow and matching red eyes like flickering embers and a lot of people tell me I look like Marina Inoue (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to the Yoshizawa guy that invented Oragami but I wish I was because then I could brag about it. I’m a highly trained gymnast with years of experience so I'm really thin. I have pale white skin. I’m also a persona user, and I go to a school filled with persona users called Shujin in Tokyo where I’m in the first year (I’m fifteen). I’m a popular gil (in case you couldn’t tell) and the uniform I have has a lot of black. I love K-mart and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a blue and black polka-dot shirt with those kinda sleeves but kinda not sleeves and a white leather miniskirt, white-thigh high socks and shiny black shoes that look like tapshes. I was wearing red lipstick, soft pink foundation, eyelash extensions and lightly layered red eye shadow. I was walking outside Shujin. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was a little bummed. A lot of plainly dressed people stared at me. I paid them no mind because I'm getting the school a bunch of sports money.

“Hey Kasumi!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Joker Narukami!

“What’s up Joker?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Tanks 2 glittertears6969 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW prissies stop flaming ma story ok!

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my water bottle that had diamonds on it to have a drink. My bed was cherry blossom pink and was fluffy all over with heart shaped pillows. I got out of my bed and took of my giant BTS t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a Pink silk dress, a ruby star necklace, Orange tap shoes and white thigh-highs on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of neat swirly bun.  
  
My friend, Marie (AN: Sue dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her Short shoulder-length raven black hair with cute pins and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Beatles t-shirt with a button hat, long stripey gloves and thick high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (red lipstick white foundation and blue eyeliner.)

“OMFG, I saw you talking to Joker Narukami yesterday!” she said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Joker?” she asked as we went out of our high-end apartment and into the school enterance.

“No I so effing don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” she exclaimed.

Just then, Joker walked up to me. “Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, EXO are having a concert located in Shibuya.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Effing. God!” I screamed. I love EXO. They are my favorite band, besides BTS.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY GOOEY TOO SHOES OK! odderwize tanks 2 da ruel breaker ppl 4 da good reveiws! TANGS AGEN SUE! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 EXO.
> 
> ****************************************************************

On the night of the concert I put on my White lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red stockings. Then I put on a red leather minidress with a lot of belt stuffs on the back and front. I put on matching gloves. I straightened my hair and made it look all shiny. I felt a little nervous then, so I ate some catnip. I read a fairytale book while I waited for the cat high to wear off and I listened to some EXO. I painted my nails pink and put on TONS of glittery eyeliner. Then I put on some pink lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some rasberry ramune so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Joker was waiting there in front of his Cat Van. He was wearing a GOT7 t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, red nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Joker!” I said in a cheery voice.

“Hi Kasumi.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Custom Van (the license plate said 420) and drove to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to EXO and G-Dragon. We both got high on weed brownies. When we got there, we both hopped out of the Van. We went as close as we could to the front of the stage and jumped up and down and danced as we listened to EXO.

“Jeomjeom pullyeo ganeun goppi deo naeryeonwa  
oneul  
Nunchi boji malgo Shakin’ up  
exo  
It goes down down baby  
Rideume onmomeul  
It goes down down baby  
Matgigo sorichyeo  
Oh urin Oh  
Break it down now” sang Suho (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song).

“Suho is so fucking hot.” I said to Joker, pointing to him as he sung, filling the stadium with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Joker looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we danced to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Joker sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Suho and I ship him with Baekhyun. I don't want to intrude on that.” I said reassuring, imagining the two kissing on stage.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Joker. After the concert, we drank some alchohol and asked the band for their autographs and photos with them. We got EXO concert tees. Joker and I crawled back into the Custom Van, but Joker didn’t go back into My place, his place or even Shujin, instead he drove the car into……………………… Mementos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flaming ok kasumi’s name is KOSUMI nut mary su OK! JOKER IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

“JOKER!” I shouted. “What the eff do you think you are doing?”

Joker didn’t answer but he stopped the van and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the hell?” I asked angrily.

“Kasumi?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Joker leaned in extra-close and I looked into his hypnotic red eyes (they turn red in mementos) which revealed so much painful anguish and rebellion and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly just as I Joker kissed me passionately. Joker climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a wall. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”

It was…………………………………………………….Kobayakawa!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a bloot lickr or a posr! Da only reson Kobayakawo swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws!
> 
> *****************************420****************************

  
Kobayakawa made and Joker and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“You unlawful students!” he shouted.

I started to cry tears of glitter down my pallid face. Joker comforted me. When we went back to the school Kobayakawa took us to Professor Kawakami and Professor Usami who were both looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Metaverse Mementos Place!” he yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor Usami.

“How dare you?” demanded Professor Kawakami.

And then Joker shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Kobayakawa and Professor Usami still looked mad but Professor Kawakami said. “Fine. Very well. You may leave and go home.”

Joker and I left the room and went downstairs while the teachers glared at us.

“Are you okay, Kasumi?” Joker asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went outside the school and started walking home which was right around the corn from school. I got home and then went upstairs to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut red floor-length dress with red lace all around it and white high heels. When I came out….

Joker was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘LOVE ME RIGHT’ by EXO. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly took the train back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: shjt up gosspips ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!
> 
> *******************69*******************

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on a red miniskirt that had white polkadots on it and a matching top but with stripes pattern instead and high heeled boots that were white. I put on two pairs of butterfly earrings, and a matching necklace. I put purple and orange clips in my hair.

In the cafeteria in the morning, I ate some reese's puffs cereal with expesnvie Almond Milk, and a glass of apple juice. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the juice spilled over my top.

“Bastard!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale white face of a twinky boy with flowy brown hair and brushed all neatly. He was wearing eyeliner that made him look snazzy and he was wearing lipbalm. His eyes were a pretty shade of just like Joker's when in mementos but his red was darker like mine and he had a small scar beneath his hair. He had a manly stubble on his chin. He had a sexy way of talking. He looked exactly like Mamoru Miyano. He was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw him kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” he said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Goro Akechi, although most people just call me Akechi these days, or Pankechi.” he grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I love the taste of delicious pancakes.” he giggled.

“Well, I really love all kinds of breakfast.” I confessed.

“Really?” he whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Joker came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	7. no mor dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wel ok u guyz im only writting dis cuz I got 5 god reviuws. n BTW I wont rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Kazumi isn’t a Marie Sue ok she isn’t perfect SHES GRIEVGIN ORV HR DED SISTR! n she has problemz shes stressd 4 godz sake!
> 
> ****************************69**********&**********

Joker and I held our pale white hands as we went upstairs to the roof. I was wearing CHEAP red flower decos on my nails in TWO DOLLAR red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved to Akechi. Something sinsiter was hiding in his eyes. I guess he was jealous of me that I was going out with Joker. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Joker. We went onto the roof and locked the door. Then…………

We started frenching passively and we took off each others clothes enthusiastically. He felt me up before I took of my top. Then I took off my Pink lace bra and he took off his pants. We went on the table and started making out naked and then he put his boy’s thingy in mine and we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

“Oh Joker, Joker!” I screamed while getting an orgasm when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Joker’s arm. It was a black heart with an arrow through it. On it in dark edgy writing were the words………… Akechi!

I was so angry.

“You bastard!” I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

“No! No! But you don’t understand!” Joker pleaded. But I knew too much.

“No, you fucking idiot!” I shouted. “You probably have AIDs anyway!”

I put on my clothes all huffily and then stomped out. Joker ran out even though he was naked. He had a really big you-know-what but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Akechi’s classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Kawakami and some other people.

“AKECHI GORO, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” I yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flassing ok! if u do den u r a dobbr!
> 
> ********************************69***********

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Joker came into the room even though he was naked and started begging me to take him back.

“Kasumi, it’s not what you think!” Joker screamed sadly.

My friend Ann Takamaki smiled at me understatedly. She flipped her long waste-length shiny golden hair and opened her aquamirne eyes like the sky and those being her natural color make her prettier. She had soft peachy skin that she was wearing light foundation on. Ann isn't actually just part American she's all american. Her real parents gave her up for adoption and one of them was actually a supermodel but a jealous canadian hired an assasin and they killed her mother and her father committed suicide because he was depressed about it. She was told this for her 16th birthday last year. It also turns out that her aunt is Yukie Nakama. (Because her aunt is so populr she can go into any class she wats and never gets in trobel.)

“What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!” Kawakami demeaned angrily in her annoyed voice but I ignored her.

“Akechi, I can’t believe you cheated on me with Joker!” I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

I don’t know why Kasumi was so mad at me. I had went out with Akechi (I’m bi and so is Kasumi) for a while but then he broke my heart. He dumped me because he liked Mika, a stupid preppy fucker. We were just good friends now. He had gone through horrible problems, and now he was a theif. (Haha, like I would hang out with a law abiding citizen.)

“But I’m not going out with Joker anymore!” said Akechi.

“Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!” I screamed. I ran out of the room and into Mementos where I had lost my virility to Joker and then I started to bust into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok! I dntn wach all da way thru da gam! dis is frum da anime ok so itz nut my folt if kobayakowe swers! besuizds I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! and da reson kawami dosent lik akehci now is coz he transfrd an she doesant leik transfr stodents! BTS ROX!

I was so mad and sad. I couldn’t believe Joker for cheating on me. I began to cry against the wall where I did it with Joker.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with tiny eyes and no hair and everything started flying towards me on a segway! He didn’t have hair (basically like Shido in the anime) and he was wearing all fancy black but it was obvious he wasn’t edgy. It was…… Masayoshi Shido!

“No!” I shouted in a scared voice but then Shido shouted “Silence Zoomer!” and I couldn’t run away.

“Vajra Blast!” I shouted at him. Shido fell of his segway and started to scream. I felt bad for him even though I don't like his political stance so I stopped.

“Kasumi.” he yelled. “You must kill Goro Akechi!”

I thought about Akechi and his sexah eyes and his luscious brown hair and how his face looks just like Mamoru Miyano. I remembered that Joker had said I didn’t understand, so I thought, what if Joker went out with Akechi before I went out with him and they broke up?

“No, Shido!” I shouted back.

Shido gave me a gun. “No! Please!” I begged.

“You must!” he yelled. “If you do not, then I shall kill your beloved Joker!”

“How did you know?” I asked in a surprised way.

Shido got a dude-ur-so-retarded look on his face. “I have telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. “And if you does not kill Akechi, then you know what will happen to Joker!” he shouted. Then he hovered away angrily on his segway.

I was so scared and mad I didn’t know what to do. Suddenly Joker came into mementos.

“Joker!” I said. “Hi!”

“Hi.” he said back but his face was all sad. He was wearing light blush makeup and messy eyeliner kind of like a star (geddit) between Mamoru Miyano and Jimin.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“No.” he answered.

“I’m sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me.” I expelled.

“That’s okay.” he said all exhausted and we went back into Shujin together making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup it u homod if u donot lik ma story den fukk off! ps it turnz out Ann nervr went 2 finlind afert al n she n akechi r celebs datz y dey can mov clases ok!
> 
> **************************420******************************

I was really scared about Shido all day. I was even upset went to rehearsals with my J-rockpop band The Thievening Phantoms 420. I am the lead singer of it and I also do all the dancing. People say that we sound like a cross between EXO, Baby Metal and BTS. The other people in the band are Ann, Akechi, Joker, Ryuji (although his last name is now Sukiyama. His hair is now mostly black again but the tips are stull blond) and Yusuke. Only today Joker and Akechi were upset so they weren’t coming and we wrote songs instead. I knew Joker was probably getting high on weed (you can't overdose on weed soz the only way for hm to die of an overdose is wit othr drugs or also like drinking alchogol at the same time) and Akechi was probably watching a detective movie like Sherlock Holmes. I put on a pink frilly shirt that showed off and enhanced my boobs and tiny matching miniskirt that had flower patterns on it. You might think that's slutty but it's really not.

We were singing the japanese version of ‘MIC Drop’ and at the end of the song I suddenly bust into tears.

“Kasumi! Are you OK?” Ann asked in a concerted voice.

“What the hell do you think?” I asked angrily. And then I said. “Well, Shido came and the damn bastard told me to effing kill Goro! But I don’t want to kill him, because, he’s really nice, even if he did go out with Joker. But if I don’t kill Goro, then Shido, will effing kill Joker!” I burst into tears.  
Suddenly Joker jumped out from behind a wall.

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me!” he shouted. “How could you- you- you rotten adult kin!” (c is dat out of character?)

I started to cry and cry. Joker started to cry too all sensitive. Then he ran out crying.

We practiced for one more hour. Then suddenly Kobayakawa walked in angrily! His eyes were all fiery and I knew this time it wasn’t cause he had a headache.

“What have you done!” He started to cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swering and dis time he wuz relly upset n u wil c y) “Kasumi Joker has been found in his classroom. He committed suicide by weed overdose.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: i sed stup flaming up dibbrs! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus jst lik in da gam! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw tankz 2 ma frend sue 4 hleping me!
> 
> ***********************************************************

“NO!” I screamed. I was horrorfied! Ann tried to comfort me but I told her screw off and I ran to the female washrooms crying myself. Kobayakawa chased after me shouting but he had to stop when I went into the restroom cause he would look like a perv that way.

Anyway, I started crying tears of glitter and then I chuged some wisky i had. The glitter got all over my clothes so I took them off and jumped into the showers angrily while I put on a GOT7 song at full volume. I grabbed my metaverse sword and almost stuck it into my heart to commit suicide. I was so damn depressed! I got out of the shower and went to my changing locker and put on a red low-cut dress with lace all over it sandly. I put on white high heels with pink bows on the ends and two pairs of bunny earrings. I couldn’t even believe it. Then I looked out the window and screamed… Kawakami was spying on me and she was taking a video tape of me! And Maruki was masticating to it! They were sitting on a nearby tree.

“EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!” I screamed putting on a light blue towel with a picture of Key (frum Shinnee) on it. Suddenly Akechi ran in.

“Freeze!” he yelled at Kawakumi and Marukey pointing a gun his womb. I took his gun and shot Kawakami and Marukey a gazillion times and they both started screaming and the camera broke. Suddenly, Kobayawawi ran in. “Kasumi, it has been revealed that someone has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” he shouted looking at Kawakami and Marukei and then he waved his own gun and suddenly…

Yusuke ran outside on his easel and said everyone we need to talk.

“What do you know, Yusuke? You’re just a little transfer student!”

“I MAY BE A TRANSFER STUDENT….” Yusuke paused angrily. “BUT I AM ALSO A REBEL!”

“This cannot be.” Kawakami said in a crisp voice as blood dripped from her hand where Kobawayawie's gun had shot her. “There must be other factors.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE ANY!” I yelled in madly.

Marukie held up the camera triumelephantly. “The lens may be ruined but the tape is still there!”

I felt faint, more than I normally do like how it feels when you do not drink enough after a workout.

“Why are you doing this?” Marukie said angrily while he rubbed his dirty hands on his clook.

And then I heard the words that I had heard before but not from him. I did not know whether to feel shocked and happy or to punch him and drink his spit and sweat because I felt faint.

“BECAUSE…BECAUSE….” Yusuke said and he paused in the air dramitaclly, waving his brush in the air. Then swooped he in singing to the tune of a pop version of a song by Crying Nut.

“Because you’re a delinquent?” Kawakami asked in a little afraid voice cause she was afraind it meant he was connected with da yakuza.

“Because I LOVE HER!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this was actually a painful chapter to edit because this is where the plot snorted a bunch of crack. Also, as Kasumi isn't gothic, I've done my best to replace anything gothic related so far, and that feat was pretty hard this chapter, considering I had to look up lyrics on Genius for this. Pray for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop f,aing ok yusuke is a creep 2 a lot of ppl in japensas skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how du u no kawnakami iant relwigogs plus yusuke isn’t really in luv wif kasumi dat was sugmiura ok!
> 
> ************************420*********************************

I was about to stab myself again with the silver blade that Jokr had given me in case anything happened to him. He had told me to use it valiantly against an enemy but I knew that we must both go together.

“NO!” I THOUGHT IT WAS YOOske but it was Akechi. He started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

I stopped. “How did u know?”

“I saw it! And my scar turned back to normal size!”

“NO!” I ran up closer. “I thought your scar was just for show and small!” I shouted.

“It shrank but it was alwas there. I got it cuz my foster parents always hit me.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back to like th day I first got it! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Joker…………….Shedo has him bondage!”

Anyway I was in the school nurse’s office now recovering from my bloody injuries. Kawakam and Marukie and YUKSKE were there too. They were going to St. Kosei’s after they recovered cause they were pedofiles and crepes and you can’t have those fucking pervs teaching in a school with lots of hot gurlz. Kobayakawa had constipated the cideo camera they took of me naked. I put up my middle finger at them cuz I was reaLly mand.

Anyway Yusuke came into my hospital bed holding a bouquet of blue roses.

“Kazomi I need to tell u somethnig.” he said in a v. serious voice, giving me the roses.

“Screw off.” I told him. “You know I hate the color blue now, and I don’t like creepy stalkers like you.” I snapped. Yusuke had been mean to me before for being a perfect gymanst.

“No Kazomi.” Yusuke says. “Those are not roses.”

“What, are they delinquents too you artsty faker?” I asked cause I was angry that he had brought me blue roses.

“I saved your life!” He yelled angrily. “No you didn’t I replied.” “You saved me from getting a Kim Kardashian p- video made from your shower scene and being vued by Kapwakami and Marukie.” Who MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) to it he added silently.

“Whatever!” I yelled angirly.

He put his hand on his face like he was gonna sumon his persona. “These aren’t roses.” He suddenly looked at them with an evil look in his eye and muttered Chorahan moseub Boyeojul SUN eOpSEO!.

“That’s not a spell that’s a BTS song.” I corrected him wisely.

“I know, I was just warming up my vocal cordes.” Then he screamed. “Sirheo jeo samsip myeot myeong jung (4 all u awesom long-tim bts fans out, there, that is a tribute! specially for sue I love you girl!)hanstelo doeneuro gehearto!”

And then the roses turned into a huge blue flame floating in the middle of the air. And it was blue. Now I knew he wasn’t a poser.

“OK I believe you now wtf is Joker?”

Yuosuke rolled his eyes. I looked into the balls of flame but I could c nothing.

“U c, Kasmui,” Kobayakowa said, watching the two of us watching the flame. “2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?”

“I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!” Yusuke yelled. kOBAYOkawka lookd shockd. I guess he didn’t have a headache or else he would have said something back.

Yuokske stormed off back into his bed. “U r a liar, princpl kobayakawaa!”

Anyway when I got better I went upstairs to my locker and put on a purple frilly short dress that that had little bows made of lace on it. There was a picutre of a pink heat on the front. Then I put on yellow thigh-highs and white high-heeled boots with pictures of Boom on them. I put my hair all out around me so I looked like Sadako from Ring (if u don’t know who she iz ur a weeb hatr so fuk off!) but neatr and I put on bright pink lipstick, soft purple eyeliner and lip gloss.

“You look kawai, girl.” Ann said sadly. “Tangs (geddit) you do too.” I said sadly too, but I was still upset. I slam my head against the wall feeling totally depressed and I poked the bruises. I cried again in the bathroom and coverd the window so Kawakam and Marukie couldn’t spy on me this time. I went to some classes. Akechi was in the hall of the thud years. He looked all depressed because Joker had disappeared and he had used to be in love with Joker. He was stealing a first years lunch cuz they were pancakes.

“Hi.” he said in a depressed way. “Hi back.” I said in an wqually said way.

We both looked at each other for some time. Akechi had beautiful red blood eyes so much like mine. Then……… we jumped on each other and started screwing each other.

“STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!” shouted ms. Usamo who was watching us and so was everyone else.

“Akechi you fucker!” I said slapping him. “Stop trying to screw me. You know I loved Joker!” I shouted and then I ran away angrily.

Just then he started to scream. “OMFG! NOOOOO! MY HEAD HURTS!” and then….. his eyes rolled up! You could only see his red whites.

“NO!” I ran up closer.

“I thought your scar was just for show and small!” I shouted.

“It shrank but it was alwas there. I got it cuz my foster parents always hit me.” he said back. “Anyway my scar hurt and it turned back to like th day I first got it! Save me! then I had a vision of what was happening to Joker…………….Shedo has him bondage!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***************************************420********************
> 
> SPECIAL TANGS 2 SUE MY SISTA FRM ANOTHA MISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111
> 
> HEY SUE DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sue takgs 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of jimin but dat guy is such a fokin sexbom! CHEERLEDRS STOP FLAMIGNG!
> 
> ***********************************************************

Akechi and I ran up the stairs looking for Kobayakawa. We were so scared.

“Kobayakawa Kobayakowa!” we both yelled. Kobayakawa came there.

“What is it that you want now you despicable snobs?” he asked angrily.

“Shindo has Joker!” we shouted at the same time.

He laughed in an evil voice.

“No! Don’t! We need to save Joker!” we begged.

“No.” he said meanly. “I don’t give a darn what Shido does to Joker. Not after how much he misbehaved in school especially with YOU Kasumi.” he said while he frowned looking at me. “Besides I never liked him that much anyway.” then he walked away. Akechi started crying. “My Joker!” he moaned. (AN: don’t u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

“Its okay!” I tried to tell him but that didn’t stop him. He started to cry tears that were burnign his face. Then he had a brainstorm. “I had an idea!” he exclaimed.

“What?” I asked him.

“You’ll see.” he said. He placed his hand to his face and commanded his persona to do something. Then…… suddenly we were in Shendo’s lair!

We ran in with our Masks on just as we heard a croon voice say. “Hamaon goddamnit!”  
It was……………………………….. Shido!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fuk off BILLY EYELASH FANS ok! Sue tanks 4 helpin agen. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz rly sad n I had 2 go 2 da hospital kuz I passd out smokin weed. PS im nut updating til u giv me 10 god revoiws!
> 
> ********************************************6699*****
> 
> WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran to where Shindo was. It turned out that Shido wasn’t there. Instead the fat guy who sold drugs was. Joker was there crying tears of black good. Kaneshiro was torturing him. Akechi and I ran in front of Kaneshiro.

“Rid my sight you despicable children!” he shouted as we started shooting him with the guns he Then suddenly he looked at me and he fell down with a lovey-dovey look in his eyes. “KasumiIloveyouwiluhavesexwithme.” he said. (in dis he is sixteen yrs old so hes not a pedofile ok)

“Huh?” I asked.  
”Kazomi I love you will you have sex with me?” asked Kaneshiro. I started laughing crudely. “What the hell? You torture my bf and then you expect me to have sex you? God, you are so effed up you goddamn bastard.” I said angrily. Then I stabbed him in the heart with my shiny estoc sword. Blood pored out of him like a fountain.

“Nooooooooooooo!” he screamed. He started screaming and running around. Then he fell down and died. I brust into tears sadly.

“Kaneshiro what are you doing?” called Shido. Then…… he started coming! We could hear his thick heels clacking to us. So we pulled out the metaverse app and we teleported back to my home. We went to my room. Akechi went away. There I started crying.

“What’s wrong honey?” asked Joker taking off his clothes so we could screw. He had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) and a really huge you-know-what and everything.

“Its so unfair!” I yielded. “Why can’t I just be ugly or plain like all da other girls and fatties here except for Ann, because she’s not ugly or anything.”

“Why would you wanna be ugly? I don’t like the gossipers anyway. They are such fucking sluts.” answered Joker.

“Yeah but everyone is in love with me! Like Kawakami and Marukie took a video of me naked. Yusuke says he’s in love with me. Akechi likes me and now even Kaneshiro is in love with me! I just wanna be with you ok Joker! Why couldn’t Cendrillon have made me less beautiful?” I shouted angrily. (an” don’t wory kazomi isn’t a snob or anyfing but a lot of ppl hav told her shes pretty) “Im good at too many things! WHY CAN’T I JUST BE NORMAL? IT’S A GOD DAMN CURSE!” I shouted and then I ran away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stup flaming ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona try smokign! tnakgs 2 sue 4 hlpein!
> 
> *******************************68*********

“Kasumi Kasumi!” shouted Joker sadly. “No, please, come back!”

But I was too mad.

“Whatever! Now u can go anh have sex with Akechi!” I shouted. I stormed into my room and closed my flower patterned door with my ruby-encrusted key. It had a picture of G-Dragon on it. He looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Joker and Akechi. I started to cry and weep. I took out my secret weed stash and started to smoke it wth a bong. I drank the water afterwards. Then I looked at my limited edition EXO watch and noticed it was time to go to Biology class.

I put on a short white frilly dress that said BTS on the front in faint red letters and looked intentionally warn and a glittery belt. Under that I put on pink stockings and boots that said Miyano all over them with soft pink letters. I put my crimson red hair out. Anyway I went downstairs and ran back to school feeling rather sad and depressed still. I did sum advanced Biology work. I was turning a cursed spell circle into a black and red guitar. Suddenly the guitar turned to Joker!

“Kazomi I love you!” he shouted sadly. “I dnot care what those fucker sheep and posers fink. Ur da most beautiful girl in the world. Before I met you I thot my life was ofver and goin to shit. Now I just wanna fucking be with you. I fucking love you!.” Then……………. he started to sing “Ko Ko Bop” (we considered it our song now cuz we fell in love when Suho was singing it) right in front of the entire class! His singing voice was so amazing and professonal and sexxy like a cross between Jimin, Suho, Taemin, Matsujun and G-Dragon (AN: don’t u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no who dey r get da fuk out od hr!) .

“OMFG.” I said after he was finished. Some fucking jealos nerds stared at us but I just spat in there direction (my spit is rlly shiny nd not gros tho sos no problsm wth clening it up) at them. “I love you!” I said and then we started to kiss just like Asuna (i fukin h8 dat bitch) and Kirito in SAO. Then we went away holding hands. Marukie shouted at us but he stopped cuz everyone was clapping by how sexy we looked 2gether. Then I saw a poster saying that BTS would have a concert in Shibuya right then. We looked at each other all shocked and then we went 2gether.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: u no wut! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut dibbrs! sue u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis! Sue wtf u bich ur suposd to dodis! BTW tangks 2 jiikook5ver 4 showin me how 2 get n us kereaon n japsnese keybaods!
> 
> *********************420**********************

We ran happily to the inner city. There we saw the stage where EXO had played. We ran in happly. BTS were there playing ‘Idol’. I was so fucking happy! Jimin looked even sexier than he did in da pictures. Even Joker thought so, I could totally see him getting an erection but it didn’t matter cuz I knew know that we were da only true ones for eachother. I was wearing a Red minidress and Cherry Pink high heels with red ripped stockings. Joker was wearing a black baggy BTS t-shirt and ripped baggu jeans. Anyway, we stated dancing to Idol. We frenched. We ran up 2 the front of the band to stage-dive. Suddenly, Jimin pulled off his mask. So did the others. We gasped. It wasn’t them at all. It was.,……………………….. Sehdo and da Science Assasins!

“Wtf Joker im not going to a concert wid u!” I shouted angrily. “Not after what happened to me last time? Even if its BTS n u no how much I lik them”

“What cause we…you know…” he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause guys don’t like to talk a bout you-know-what.

“Yeah cause we you know!” I yielded in an angry voice.

“We won’t do that again.” Joker promised. “This time, we’re going with an ESCORT.”

“OMFG wtf/ Are you giving into the mainstream?” I asked. “So I guess ur a teacher pet or a law abyeding citisen or what now?”

“NO.” he muttered loudly.

“R u becoming a slave to scociety or what?” I shootd angrily.

“Kazomi! I’m not! Pls come with me!” He fell down to his knees and started singing ‘Love Shot’ by EXO to me.

I was flattened cause that hast been translated yet, he had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

“OK then I guess I will have to.” I said and then we frenched 4 a while and I went up 2 my room.

Ann was standing there. “어떻게 지내세요.” she said happily (she spex corean so do i. romanje verson is ‘eotteohge jinaeseyo’). “BTW Marie that ugly poser got expuld. she failed al her klasses and she skepped math.” (an: SUE U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

“It serves that effing bich right.” I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where felling all exctied. We wutsched some keoren like Das man frum NOwherE. “Maybe Marie will end up liek one of the villens.” I said.

“귀엽다.” Annn nodded her head enrgtically lethrigcly. “Oh yeah o have a confession after she got expuld I murdered her and den Maruke did it with her cause he’s a necphilak.”

“귀엽다.” I commnted happily . We talked to each other in silence for da rest uv da movie.

“OH HEY BTw, im going to a concert with joker tonight in Shibuya with bts.” I sed. “ I need to wear like da hotset outfit EVA.”

Anni Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. “Omfg totally lets go shopping.”

“In K-Mart, right?” I asked, already getting out my spshcial K-Mert Loiyalty carde.

“No.” My head snaped up.

‘WHAT?” my head spuin. I could not believe it. “Ann are u a HIEPTSER?”

“NOOOO!NOOOO!” She laughed. “I found some cool coloerful stores near school that’s all.”

“Hu told u abut them” I askd sure it would be Joker or Ryuji or Akechi(don’t even SAY that nam to me!). Or me.

“Kobayakowie.” She sed. “Let me just get our phone map aps.”

“OMFFG KOBAWAYAOKOW?” I asked quietly.

“Yah I saw the map for nearby tokeyo on his desk.” She told me. “Come on let’s go.”

We were going in a few Bightflashy stores SPECIALLY for the concerts in Shibyuya. The salesperson was OMG HOTTER THAN JIMIN EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE and he gave me a few dresses. “We only have these for da real fans.”

“Da real fans?” Me and Ann asked.

“Yah u wouldn’t believe how many posers ther are in this town man! Yesterday Marukei and Kawkami tried to buy a begewled camera pouch.” He shook his head. “I dint even no they had a camera.”

“OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!” I cried, running out of the changing room wearing a long Red and white polka dot dress with lots of red riibon coming out and maching scunchies.

“Oh my kpop you have to buy that outfit” The salesperson said.

“Yeah it looks totlly hot.” said Ann.

“You know what I am gona give it to you free cause u look really hot in that utfit. Hey are you gonna be at the concert tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah I am actually.” I looked back at him. “Hey BTW my name’s kaszumi crimson JADEmire per'soba violet Yoshizawa what’s yours?”

“Masa Shi.” He said and ran a hand through his black-dyed hair. “maybe I’ll see you there tonight.”

“Yeah I don’t think so cause I am going there with my bf jocer you sick perv!” I yelled angrily, but before he could beg me to go with him, Yusuke ran in with a huff looking worried. “OMFG KASZUMI U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE SCHOOL NOW!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My good friend just made an account on here and she made her own crackfic, which is kinda like a cousin fic to this one! I'm giving her a shoutout here since if you're enjoying this you'll probaly like her fic! (...is this allowed? Idk, pls no ban)  
> U: kurutagaw  
> F: Rough waters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup flming da stryo! if ur a gosspelr den dnot red it! u kin tel weder ur a tru kpopp fan or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur den u roc. if u rnot den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz Marei isn’t rely a prep. Sue plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!
> 
> ***************************420**

Masa Shidt gave us some clothes n stuff 4 free. He said he wud help us wif makeup if he wunted koz he was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual). Yusuke kept shooting at us to cum back 2 Shujin. “WTF Yusuke?” I shouted angrily. “Eff off you hehckign bastard.” Well anyway Marie came. Yusuke went away angrily.

“Hey bitch you look 可愛い.” she said.

“Yah but not as 可愛い as you.” I answered sadly cause Marie’s really pretty and everything. She was wearing a short blue sleveless shirt with white red lace on it and a white n godl miniskirt, leather boots and black and white strep socks that showed off how pale she wuz compard to her hair. She had a really nice body wif big bobs and everything. She was thin enouff 2 be a Kpop idol gril.

“So r u going 2 da concert wif Joker?” she asked.

“Yah.” I said happily.

“I’m gong with Ryuji.” she anserred happily. Well anyway Joker and Ryujie came. They were both loking extremely hot and sexy and u could tell they thoufht we were ot 2. Ryuji was wearing a eckslposive pop t-shirt that said ‘fuk da police’ on it. He was wearing sylish makeup jus like the kpop bands do. Joker was wearing black lripped jeens, a flashy EXO t-shirt and black Vans he got from K-maert. Ane was going 2 da concert wif Mishima. Mishimas first nmae is Yooki but but we call him mishidma cuz yuuki gives him trama cuz it wuz his paretns last words 2 him. They dyed in a car crash. Mishiam converted to da sport club to spend time w me xuz i put him art ease. He was in my class now. He was wearing a pastel coloir OHM Y GIRL t-shirt, mint green jeans and shoes and gliter in hs hair. Well anyway we al went 2 Joker's black custom vans (geddit cuz we shop at kmeart) that his dad and guradian gave him. We did pot, lsd and vaeps. Joker and I made out. We made fun of dose stupid lawfol prepps. We soon got there…….I gapsed.

Jimin was da sexiest guy eva! He locked even sexier den he did in pix. He had died rose pink hair n piercing dark eyes. He wuz really skinny and he had n amazing ethnic voice. We danced 2 Idol and sum odder songz. Sudenly Jimin polled of his mask. So did the other membez. I gasped. It wasn’t Jimin at all! It was an ugly croupt man wif no hair and beady amver eyes... Every1 ran away but me and Joker. Joker and I came. It was…….Seihdo and da Science Assasins!

“U moronic idiots!” he shooted angstily. “Kazomi, I told u to kill Akechi. You have failed. And now……….I shall kill u and Joker!”

“No no please!” We begged sadly but he took out his knife.

Sudenly a fat old man road in on his skatebaord. He also had no hair and a multiple chins. He wus werring a light blue robe dat sed ‘hyuna’ on da back. He sot a gun and Sheiod ran away. It was…………………………………KOWBAYAKAOWIE!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am slowly dying here please leave comments I beg of you. I need to know if editing every purple prose segment is worth decreasing my sanity stat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a fuken fkar! tangetines 2 sue 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a goodi shoo. thangs for muh sewter! ps da oder eson kboayakwoe swor is koz he trin 2 imprss da dleinqents so der!
> 
> ************************6969*********************

I woke up the next day in my bed. I walked out of it and put on some red eyeliner, pink eyesharrow, cherry lipstick and a white puffy sleeved laced dress that was all poofy and low uct around the enck so you could see my cleavige. I was wearing a ruby neckalace in the shape of ah eart with silver chains .

(Da night before Joker and I rent back to the skull (geddit skull koz ryoji's codname is skull). Kobayakawa chased Sheido away. We drove there in da van. We eahc had a seat for ourseles. Mne has ribbons and diamonds all over and was very fluffy. Joker's was shny blac leather. We went out back to th chaneg rooms and we had you-know-what to a GOT7 song.)

Well anyway I went down to the Food hall. There all da walls were painted light bluw wih differnt colorued bubles and da tables were governd in gligter. But you fould see that there was borng grey pant underneath the colierd pant. And there were pastors of poser bands everywhere, like Hwasa and Crying Nut.

“WTF!” I shouted going to sit next to Ann and Marie. Ann was wearing a light red fluffy mini with a EXO t-shirt, cat though high socks and glittery gold sneakers. Marie was wearing a long flowy blue dress with cromison red writing that was all lacy and came up to your thighs and black boots and white stockigns. Akechi, Mishima and Joker came. We started to talk about who was sexier, Miyavi or Jimin or Boom. The boys joined in cause they were bi.

“Those guys are so fucking hot.” Yuoki was saying as suddenly a poppy old man with no hair and everything came. He was the same one who had chassed away Sheldo yesterday. He had normal tan skin but he was wearing light foundation and he had done his nails.

“……………….KOBAYAKAWA?1!” we all gasped.

“WTF?” I shouted angrily. “I thought he was just wearing that to scare Shindo!”

“Hello everyone.” he said happily. “As u can see I gave the room a makeover. Whjat do u fink about it?”

Everyone from the casual fake fan table started to cheer. Well we TURE FANS just looked at each other all disfusted and shook our heads. We couldn’t believe what a poser he was!1.

“BTW you can call me Kenta.” HE CALLED AS WE LEFT to our classes.

“What a fucking poser!” Joker shouted angrily as we we to biolody. We were holding hands. Akechi looked really jealous. I could see him crying in a sensitive way but I didn’t say anything. “I bet he’s havin a mid-life crisis!” Marie shouted.

I was so dam angry.


	19. blood sweet nd teearz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the longer than usual delay. My country is on fire, almost hitting 50C in some places. You understand, yeah? Back to a normal schedule after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: plz stup flaming da story if u do ur a foken plstic prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur men reviowz!111 BTW kaszumi form a sprot famile so der!1 tafsz 2 due 4m da help!11
> 
> **********************420024***************************

All day we sat angerly finking about Kobayaakoww. We were so damn pissed off. Well, I had one thing to look forward too- da BTS concert. It had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went to the emptu bio room to cut classes. Joker was being all secretive.

I asked what it was and he got all mad me and started crying all hot and angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

“No one fucking understands me!1” he shouted angrily as his black hare went in his big dark eyes like Boom in Boi nest DooR. He was wearing black baggy paints, a black BTS t-shirt and a red bowtie. (geddit insted of just a tie koz i liek bows) I was wearing a pink leather low cut top with flowers all over it all over it a white leather mini, red high held boots and pink leggings. My hair was al up in a messy relly high bun and styeld to look leik a sinnamon woll. (email me if u wana see a pik eksampel)

“Accuse me? What about me!”

I growled.

“Buy-but-but-” he grunted.

“You effing bastard!” I moaned.

“No! Wait! It’s not what it fucking looks like!” he shouted.

But it was to late. I knew what I herd. I ran to the bathroom angrily, cring. Joker banged on the door. I whipped and whepped as my glittery eyeliner streammed down my cheeks and made cool tears down my feces like in dose makeup tutorials ive been watching (but her i didnt have ta try!). I TOOOK OUT A SYRINGE AND SPPON AND STARTED TO do steriods.

Suddenly Yusuke came. He had appearated.

“You gave me a effing shock!” I shouted angrily dropping my botle of stroinds. “Wtf do you fink you’re doing in da gurl’s room?”

Only it wasn’t just Yusuke. Someone else was with him too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Masha Shidt or maybe Joker but it was Kboayakoawie.

“Hey I need to ask you a question.” he said, pulling out his Pink lace wanabe-pastel gurl purse. “What are u wearing to the concert?”

“U no who BTS r!” I gasped.

“No I just saw there was a concert dat a lot of armys and pop fans were going 2.” He said. “Anyway Joker has a surprise for u.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin ok prepz!1 tkafns 2 sue 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation in seowl 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.
> 
> ******************************

All day I wondered what the surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a whit ledder mini, a pink folfy shirt with urple lace stuff all over it, an light brown flufe boots. BTS were gong 2 do the concert again, since Sehdo had taken over the last one. I got hihg while I danced 2 BTS in my bedroom all night, feeling excited. Suddenly someone knocked on the door while I was trying on sum pripel clothes and dancing to Euphoria. I gut all mad and turned it of, but sacredly I hopped inside dat it was Joker so we could do it again.

“Wut de effigng hell r u doing!” I shouted angrily. It was Mairkey! “R u gonna cum rape me or what.” I yelled. I was allowed to say dat because Kobayaykeaw had told us all 2 be careful around hem and Kawaanmaei since he was a pedo.

“No, akchsually kan I plz burrow sum condemns.” he growld angrily.

“Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?” I shouted sarkastikally.

“Fuker.” He said, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some red eyesharow, mathcing eyeliner, and some majenta lipstick and lite foundation. Then I went. Den I gasped…………………………………………………………….Kawakami and Marueki were in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, and Morgana was watching!1

“Oh my god you airheaded idiot!” they both shooted angrily when they saw me. Morgana ran away crying. Dey got up, though. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv techer romences) but both of them were fuking unhip boomers.

“WTF is that why u wanted condoms?” I asked sadistically. (c I speld dat)

“Only you wouldn’t give them to me!” Merukie shouted angrily.

“Well you shoulda told me.” I replayed.

“You annoyance!.” Kawakami began 2 shoot angrily. And then………I took out my phone camera and took a pic of them. U could see that they were naked and everything.

“Well xcuse me!” they both shouted angrily. “What was dat al about?”

“It wuz to blackmail u.” I snarked. “So now next time you see me doing it with my boyfriend you cant efing rat me out or I’ll show dis to Kobauwkakwie. So heck off, u bastards!” I started to run. They chased me but I threw my sowdr at them and dey tripped over it. Well anyway, I went outside and there was Akechi, looking extremely fucking hot.

“WTF where’d Joker?” I asked him.

“Oh he’s bein a fucking bastard. He told me he wouldn’t cum.” Akechi said shaking his hed. “U wanna cum with me? 2 the concert?”

Then….. he showed me his epic limo car. I gasped. It was a silver car. He said he stoel it frum hid shitty dad. The license plate on the front sed BTS420 on it. The one on da back said ‘KAZOMI’ on it.

……….I gasped.

We flew to the concert hall. BTS were there, playing.

Akechi and I began 2 make out, dancign to the muzik. I gapsed, looking at da band.

I almost had an orgasim. Jimin was so fucking hot! He begin 2 sing ‘Idol’ and his sexah beautiful voice began 2 fill the hall. ……….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned and saw Joker, cryin in a corner.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich sue cuz it fok u gammer nasiz!1 woopz soz sue thags 4 da help. btw Seowl rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da stadeom wher BTS firts played!
> 
> ***********************69696*************************

Later we all went in the skool. Joker was crying in da common room. “Joker are u okay?” I asked in a cutesy voice.

“No I’m not u fuking bitch!” he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a shadowy way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would go two mementos n kill some1.

“Its ok Kazomi.” said Akechi comfortly. “Ill make him feel better.”

“U mean you’ll go fuck him wont you!” I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Joker. Akechi came too.

“Joker please come!” he began to cry. Tears of choldhood trama came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then………………………….. we herd sum footsteps! Akechi got out his blak invincibility coke he uses in mementos 2 defned hismelf. We both gut under it. We saw the derprssd Mr. Hiruta there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

“WHOSE THERE!” he shouted angrily. We saw a cat (not worgana) come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

“IS ANY1 THERE!” yelled Mr. Hiruta.

“No fuck u you annoifng little faker sun of a fukcing bich!” Akechi said under his breast in a disgusted way.

“EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!” yelled Mr. Huitua. Den he heard the cat meow. “Hey kitty is any1 under da cloke!” he asked. The cat nodded. And then……………………….Akecih frenched me! He did it jus as…………………….. Mr. Hiruta was taking of da cloak!1

“WHAT DA-” he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Joker crying n bustin in2 tearz all ovr his wrissts ouside of da sckool.

“Joker!” I cried. “R u okay?”

“I guess though.” Joker weeped. We went back to my hose frenching each other. Joker and I decided to watch He is Psychometric (cuz jinyoungs in it) on my soft fluffe bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and it waz da cops xoming back into da skool for another case1!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz sue’s folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding sue u fokieng rok pressies suk!1
> 
> **********************************************6

All day everyone talked about the pop o. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my bedroom so I opened the door. I was wearing pink lacey pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where………………. ANn, Akechi, Ryuji, Joker, Mosima and Marie!

I opened my crimson eyes. Marie was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of blue roses all over it. Under that she wart a plad poofy skirt wit lace on it and black combat boots that was attached to the top. Akechi was wearing a baggy Red Velvet t-shirt and tight blac jeens and Vans. Joker was wearing a black BTS t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Jimin, and almost as fucking sexy. Akechi looked like Mamoru Miyano. Ann was wearing a Fluffy orage poofy bubble dress that she had specilu tailored so it showed of all her clearage (cuz she uzes her celage as a weppon) with a white apron that said ‘kaiwai bich’ and other words and BTS lyrics on it. Futaba was there too. She was weaving a ripped hoodie and a green shirt wtif matching jeens with ripped stuff all over it and lacey socks and black pointy boots. So were Makoto and Haru. It turns out that Futaba, Makoto and Haru’s dads wer pedos. They all committed suicide by stabing sthemsels befor the cops cold arrest them. Dey wer asbusiv and stuff too. But dats y they becam part of da pahntom theeves!!1!

“OMFG” I yielded as I jumped up. “Why the eff are u all here?”

“Kazomi something is really fucked up.” Joker said.

“OK but I need to put my damn clothes on first.” I shouted angrily.

“It’s all right. We have to go now and you look fucikin cute anyway. Your so fucking beautiful.” Joker said in a sexy voice.

“Oh all right.” I said smiling. “But you have to tell me why your being all erective.”

“I will I will.” he said.

So I just put on some pink eyeliner, pink lipstick and red eyeshadow and sheep earrings. Then I came. We all went to skool and looked in from a widow. A fucking slutty prep called Mika from class 3-b was standing next to us. She was wearing a guuchi mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the teachers offic we could see Kobayakoew. Mr Inui was there shouting at Kobayakawa. Ms Chouno was there too.

“THIS CANNOT BE!” Ms chono shouted angrily. “THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!”

“THE NECT PRESEDENT IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!” yelled Mr inui.

“YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!” yelled Chono. “YOU ARE TOO FAT AND YOUR DIABEETEIES IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR SHIDO WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!”

“Very well.” Kobayakawa said angrily. “Butt we cannot do this. We can’t close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Shido and she is in the school. And her name is…………………………………………………………………..Kamisu Crimson Suemire Per'sona Violet Yoshizawa .”

Joker, Makoto, Haru, Futaba, Marie, Akechi and Ann looked at each other………I gasped.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 tegns 2 sue 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!
> 
> *************************430****************************

The door opened and ms Chouno and mr Inue stomped out angrily. Then Kobabakowma and Chono sawed us.

“MR. YSOHIZAWA WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!” Chouno shouted angrily. Kobayakawa blared at her.

“Oops she made a mistake!” he corrupted her. “She means hi everybody cum in!”

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Futaba and Joker and opposite Ann. Makoto and Haru started 2 make some adult jokes. They both looked exactly like girls from AKB48. I eight some recees puffls and drank som ramuen from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was………Akechi! He and Joker were shooting at eachother.

“Akechi, Joker WTF?” I asked.

“You fucking bustard!” yelled Joker at Akechi. “I want to shit next to her!1”

“No I do!” shouted.

“No she doesn’t fucking like u, you son of a bitch!” yelled Joker.

“No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!” shouted Akechi. And then……………… he jumped on Joker! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Kobayakawa yelled at them but they didn’t stop. All of a sudden…… a terrible man with tiny eyes and no hair flew in on a hoverboard. He had no hair and was wearing a black suit. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Mika that fucking prep started to cry. Akechi and Joker stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent………………….Sheldo!

“Kozomi…..Kasumi…….” Darth Sheildo sed evilly in his raspy voice. “You havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill yo and I shall kill Akechi as well. If you does not kill him before then I shall kill Joker too!”

“Plz don’t make me kill him plz!” I begged.

“No!” he laughed crudely. “Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!” Then he rode away cackling.

I bust into tears. Joker and Akechi came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so I looked posessd and experiencing a plot impetant moement. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Shdio coming to kill Joker while Joker cried on his bed in a depressed way.

“No!” I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

“Kasumi Kasumi aure you alright?” asked Joker in a worried voice.

“Yeah yeah.” I said sadly as I got up.

“Everyfing’s all right Kazomi.” said Akechi all sensetive.

“No its not!” I shouted angrily. Tearz of rainbow went down my face. “OMFG what if I’m getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!”

“Its ok gurl.” said Ann. “Maybe u should ask Wakaba Ishiki about what the visions mean though.”

“Ok bich.” I said sadly and den we went. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: idets stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 sue tags 4 di help!
> 
> **********************6(******************

Well we had psycholigu next so I got to ask Ms Ishiki about the visions.

“Yeoboseyo everybody come in.” said Wakaba in Korean. She smelled at me with her cherry red lipstick. She’s da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had sholder legnt dead black hair with orange tips and pich blac eyes. (shez futabas mom. She’s also haf korena so she speaks it and everyfing. she n ann get along grate) She’s really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with white lace and a long flowey white skirts. We went inside the classroom with pastors of Sunmi. I raced my hand. I was wearing some pink naie Polish with red cerries on it.

“What is it Kasumi?” she asked. “Hey I love ur nail polish where’d u get it, K-Mart?”

“Yeah.” I answered. All the idiots and joks who didn’t liek K-Mart gave me weird looks. I went to spit atthem. “Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?”

“Ho about now?” she asked.

“OK.” I said.

“OK class damn dismissed every1.” Proffesor Issiki said and she let every1 go. “Except for you Mika.” she pointed at Mika and sum other sluts. “Please do exersize 1 on page 3.”

“OK I’m having lotz of visions.” I said in a worried voice. I’m so worried is Joker gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a shiny cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

“What do you c?” she asked.

“I said I see a black and silver mask and a sword.”

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Joker. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black bad boy rebel marked t-shirt and red buisness shoes.

“Okay you can go now, see ya cunt.” said Dr Wakaba.

“Bye bitch.” I said waving.

I went to Joker and Akechi was sitting next to him. We both followed Joker together and I was so exhibited.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming ok if u dnot den il tel Justin 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 sue thahgs for de help!1
> 
> ******************420************************

I was so excited. I fellowed Joker wandering if we where going 2 do it again. We went outside and then we went into Joker’s black van.

“Kasumi what the fuck did Futabas mom say.” whispered Joker potting his edgy whit hand with bvlak nail polish on mine.

“She said she would tell me what the visions meant torromow.” I grumbled in a sexy voice. He took out a steroid cabaret and spiked it, and gave it to me to spork. He started to drive the van into the metavers. We went to the top of it. Joker put on some BTS.

“Da masyeo masyeo masyeo masyeo nae suljan ay  
Da ppajyeo ppajyeo ppajyeo michin yesulgae” sang Jimin’s sexy voice. We started tiling of each other’s cloves fevently. He took of my pink thong and my red lace bar. I took of his black boxers. Then……………………… he put his trobbing you-know-what in my tool sexily.

“OMFG Joker Joker!” I screamed having an orgism. We stated frenching passively. Suddenly………… I fell asleep. I started having a dream. In it a black guy was shooting two hardcoar men with styled hair.

“No! Please don’t fucking kill us!1” they pleaded but he just kept shooting them. He ran away in a red limo.

“No! Oh my fucking god!11” I shouted in a scared voice.

“Kasumi what’s wrong?” Joker asked me as I woke up opening my fiery red eyes.

I started to cry and tears of rain went down my face. I told Joker to call Akechi. He did it with his blak GOY7 mobile. Butt the worst thing was who the ppl who were shot in the dream where……………………… Sojiro and Iwai!111


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: PALSTIK PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da story den go fok urself u fokeng kerdashan! U SUK!111 oh y and I wuznt beng rasist ok!11
> 
> ***************************************************

A few mutates later Akechi came 2 da metvaerse. He was wearing a blak leather jackson, blue gean pants and a EXO t-shirt.

“Hi Akechi.” I said flirtily as I started to sob. Joker hugged me sexily tryont to comfrot me. I started to cry tears of white and then told them what happened.

“Oh fuck it!” Akechi shouted angrily. He4 started to cry sadly. “What fucking dick did that!”

“I don’t know.” I said. “Now come on we have 2 tell Kobayakawo.”

We ran out of memetos and in2 da schol. Kobayikowa was sitting in his office.

“Sire are gardians have been shot!” Joker said while we wipped sum tears from his white face. “Kazomi had a vision in a dreem.”

Kobaaykowe started to cockle. “Hahahaha! And How due u aspect me to know Kasumi’s not divisional?”

I glared at Kobayakawa.

“Look motherfucker.” he said angrily as Kobayakawa gasped (c is da toot of crakter). “U know very well that I’m not decisional. Now get some fucking ppl out there to look for Iwai and Sojiro- pornto!”

“Okay.” he said in a intimated voice. “Were are they?”

I fought about it. Then all of a sudden….. “Akihairbara.” I said. I told him which street. He went and called some people and did some stuff. After a few mistunes he came back and said people were going out looking for them. After a while someone called him again. He said that they had been found. Joker, Akechi and I all left to oter rooms together. I went with Joker to wait in the nurses office while Akechi went to smoek weed in te lockerroom. We looked at each other’s shiny, deep eyes. Then, we kissed. Suddenly Iwai and Sojiro came in on stretchers……………………….and Wakaba Issiiki was behind them!1


	27. We r boolet proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a fok wut u diks fink abot me!1111 so stup flaming da foking story azzheols!1111 tahks 2 sue 4 ur luv n sport n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly hign n I pssd ot I had 2 go 2 da hospital suu u rok gurl!11111111111111111111
> 
> **********************6995***************************

Every1 in the room stated to cry happly- I had saved them. Joker, Sojiro, Iwai bond Akechi all came to hug me. The nurse started to give them medicine.

“Cum on Kazomi.” said Dr Isheki. She was wearing a Long black and whit srtepld dress with a short coaot wit ggold silk on it and Shinky blak platsnum high heels. “I have to tell you the damn perdition.”

I locked at Sojiro, Iwoi, Joke and Akechi. They nodded.

I smelled happily and went into a dark room. I had changed Wakaba Ishikia took out some tarott cards. She started to look into a shinee (geddit) crucible ball. She said……………………… “Jade, I see drak times are near.” She said badly. She peered into da balls. “You see, you must go back in time.” She took out a salml coclk dat sadi 'da world' on it. “When Sheino was in shool before he became powerful he gut his hearth borken. Now do you fink he would still become Sihdo if he was in love?” I shook my head. “U must go back in time and sedouce him. It is the only way. If he is still evil then you must kill him. You can come to my room tomorrow and you can do it.”

“Okay.” I said sadly. We did da phan thef hhadshake. I went outside again sadly.

“What fucking happened?” asked Joker and Akechi.

“Yeah what happened?” asked Futaba, Marie and Aen?

I was about to tell them butt every1 was there. They were celebrating Sojiro and Iwai being fond. Everyone was proud of me butt I jut wonted 2 talk 2 Joker. They were cheesing my name and some reporters were there, trying to interview Kobayakowbie. A banner was put up. Lotz of fucking plaseic prepz were there oviously tring 2 be b armu wering the Stray Kids logo on their handz- depite them not having akshelly heard of dem. Even Mr. Hiruto looked happy. A blak and red cake had been brought out. Makote and Harue set up some fireworx in the shape of flowers from dat balk market site Joker uses.

I put on my own Invisibility coke with Akechi and Joker and we sneaked outside 2gether.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stop gflmaing da story it wuz a miskat wen docettr isheki sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! thidngs 2 lily 4 da help!1! sue hav fun wif kiwi!1111111
> 
> ***************************************************

We went in2 a brigt room. The wallz were pooping wit colr with portraits of kpeop boys lik BTS, EXO and G-Dragon all over them. A big stylish table was in the middle. Pink coton caoted da tabel. There were three maching chairs iwth big flully pink pillows on em. I wuz wearing a white poffy dress wif purple floers, cute cat suckings and a lavender sented whte thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. So did Joker and Akechi.

“Are you okay?” Akehci asked potting his albastard hand on mine. He was wearing silver nail polish. I was wearing purpel nail polish with red rsoes on it.

“Yah I guess.” I said sadly. Joker also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly with my pinek lipstick. “The problem is……………………….I have to seduce SHieldo. Ill have 2 go bak in time”

Joker started to cry sadly. Akechi hugged him.

“Itz okay Kozomi.” he said finally. “But what about me? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, are you?”

“Of coarse not!” I gasped.

“Really?” he asked.

“Sure.” I said.

We frenched sexily. Akechi looked at us longingly.

Then………… I took off Joker’s BTS shrift and seductvely took of his pants. He was hung lik a stallone. He had replaced the Akechi tattoo that said Kazomi on it. Pink roses were around it. I gasped. He lookd exactly lik Jimin. Akechi took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz ok b4).

I took of my clothes den we were in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started freching as we climbed onto da tabel. He put his spock in my you-know-what and passively we did it.

“I love you Kozomi. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u.” he screamed as we got an orgasm. We watched Akechi filmed everything perfectly. Suddenly………………………….

“WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!”

It was………………………….Kawaomi and Ms Usami!111


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur ugli n fatt so fok u!1111 sue u rok gurl fangz 4 da help BTS ROX 420!111111111111
> 
> *********696*9**************************************

“Oh my cendrillon!1” we screamed as we jamped of of da tabel. Kawamaki and MMs Usamni started to shoot at us angrily.

“CUM NOW!1!” Preacher Uosami yielded. We did guiltily. We left the room putting on our clothes. Kawaskim garbed the caramel and put it in her pocket.

“Hey what the fuck!111” Akechi shooted angrily.

“Yeah buster what the fuck are u going to do with the fucking camera?” Joker demonded all protective, looking at me Longley with his edgy peercing eyes. “Look, Kaboyakowa noes your little secret and if u do dis again, then u will go to St Kosei’s. So give back da camera!1111”

Hahahaha the sckool system thinks he is crazy there is no way dey wil believe him. Kawokaimi laughed meanly.

“Yes so shut your mputh you inlosent fools!” yelled Ms Usami. She made us cum into a weird room with white stones all around it. There were all these werid tools in it. Joker started to cry all sexy and sexitive (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol justin u r 2 but nut as muxh as Jimin ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started to cry tearz of sadness (der is dat bettr fro u?!!1). Akechi took out a soft honkerchief and started to wipe my red eyes.

And then……………….. she and Kaweikaim both took out guns. They started to shoot each other angrily. Non of the ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took out my persona.

“Makougaon!” I shouted. Kawapami stated 2 scram she dropd da gun. But it was too late. Both of them had run out of ballets. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Ms Usami sdenly used a persaona power so that we were all chained up. She took out a box of tools. Den she said “OK Sodoyo I’m going 2 go now.” She left. Kawamaki started to laugh evilly. Akechi started to cry.

“It’s ok Kazomi.” said Joker. “Wi will be all right. Remember the cideo u took of Kawapakmi.”

Kawakami laughed again. And then...she took out some whips!1!1111


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> I know this is an old, edgy fic. I know I could just edit it out/alter it like I have with the suicide and slef ham (misspelt on purpose) stuff. However, I'm trying to keep the same story here, essentially and have nothing to replace it with outside of murder, which does not make sense here. If you are sensitive to Sexual Assult or the R word in general, feel free to skip this chapter for your safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: stop flaming da story ok u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a whor so al flamerz kan kiss muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin doiabeetis is dongerous but datz da fakoolty opinin koz sosiety basically sux. thans 2 sue u rok bich!111
> 
> ***************************************************

“No!11” we screamed sadly. Kawakam stated loafing meanly. She took out a kamera anvilly. Then…………………… he came tords Joker!1! She took sum stones out of his poket. She put da stones around Joker and nit a candle.

“What the fuck r u doing!” I shooted arngrily. Kawakaimi laughed meanly. She polled down her pants. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark arond her you-know-wut!11!

She waved a nife arond. She gave da knife 2 me.

“U must stab Akochi.” she said to me. “If u don’t then I’ll rap Joker!1”

“No you awful palice ruler!1” I yielded.

But den Joker looked at me sadly with his dark, egy grey eyes dat looked so depressant and sexy. He lookd exactly like a fusion (gettid cuz persono fusion) between Kento and Jimin. But then I looked at Akechi and he looked so smexy too wif his messy brown hair. I thought of da time when we screwed and the time I did it with Joker and Kobayakowie came and the tame where Joker almost die and Akechi wuz so sportive.

Kaqakaisi laughed angrily. She started to prey to SHleido. She started to do an incapacitation dancing around the stokes whipping Joker and Akechi. Suddenly an idea I had. I clozd my eyes and using my persona powers I sent a telepathetic massage to Jcoker and Akechi so they would destruct Kawakami.

“Kobayakoyo will get u!” Joker shooted.

“Yah just wait ubtil da schol bored find out!11” Akechi yelled. Meanwhile I took out cendrillon.

“You ridiculus dondderhed!111” Kawpakaim yielded. She took off all of Jocer’s clothes. Just as she was about to raep him…………………….

“Kougaon!” I shited pointing towords hr. Kawakaem scremed and started running around da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed my glitture mobile and sent a txt 2 Iwai. I stopped doing Kougon.

“You dunderhed!111 Im going to kill-” shooted Kawakami but suddenly Iwaki came.

Kawakami put the whip behind her bak. “Oh hello Wai I wuz just teaching them sumthing.” she lied. But suddenly Sojiro and Dr Isheki came in2 da room and they and Iwai unlocked the chains and put dem around Kawakam. Then Ms Ishhiki said ‘Come on Kasumi let’s go.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin kasumi a mary su ok u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen ok so fuk u!1111 taks 2 muh bff sue 4 di help!1111
> 
> **********************430********************

“I always knew u were on Shido’s side, you sun of a bitca (pycopah diary rox!111).” Iwai said 2 Kawakami.

“No I’m not I was teaching them somefing!1” Kawakam clamed.

“Oh fucking yeah?” I took some bubbly Kobaywaserum out of my poket and gave it to Iawi. He made Kawamaki dirnk it. She did arngrily. Then Sojiro took out a tape recorder and started playing it while he cuzzed at Kawakam. Then Dr Isheki and Sojrio made us get out wif them while Kawekaki told her secretes. Sojiro took Akehki and Joker to the nurse after thanking me a millon times. Wakaba ISheki took me to a flyffy room. Now I wuz going to go back in time to sedouce Shedmo. Moving posters of BTS and Arashi were all over. Takamaki, Futaba and Marie came too. Ann gave me a fulffy bag from Masa Shd’s store.

“Whatz in da bag?” I asked Der ISheki.

“U will c.” she said. I opened thee bag. In it was a sexy tite low-smut red tite silk dress. It had white bow stuff and there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. My frendz helped me put on see troth knee hihgs and silver high heels Marie had chosen. Marie and Futaba helped me put on red eyeliner and chery-pink lipshtick.

“You look fucking 귀엽다, bitch.” Ann said.

“Tanks.” I said.

“Ok now you’re going to go back in tim.” said Wakaba Isheki. “U will have to do it in a few sessionz.” She gave me a rifel gun. I put it in a strap on my thih higs like in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me da clock dat said 'da wrold' on it. “After an hour use da wordl clokc to go back here.” Dr Isheeki said. Then she and Ann put a Pensive in front of me. Every1 went in front of it.

“Good luk!1” Everryone shooted. Futaba and Marie gave me estra SP items. Then……….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest armey I had ever seen. He was wering long blak hair, kinda like Felix (mi husbando frum fe3h)). He had smal eyes like masohiro sakari and pale whit skin. He wuz wearing a blak ripped up suit wif Vans. It was…………………….Hideki Shido!1111


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the timeline isn't meant to make sense because Jade hasn't played the game or know when the Persona games take place. Jade is also very dumb and thus gets blatant history facts wrong to make the not so distant past seem really old and wacky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stup fflaming I no his nam iznt hieki shid dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de story den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111
> 
> **********************42069********************************

“Hi.” I said flirtily. “Im Kazomi Yoshizawa da new student.” I shok my thin handz wif their pink noil polish wif him.

“Da name’s Masayoshi.” he said. “But u kan call me Shdio or Samael. Samael ma middle nam”

We shok hands. “Well come on we have 2 go upstairs.” Samael said. I followed him. “Hey Samael……..do u happen to be a fan of Deux?” (sinz bts and hotsoht dont exist yet den) I asked.

“Oh my fuking god, how did u know?” Samael gasped. “actually I like f-iv a lot too.”(dis is a shotot 2 all da ppl dat hav been kepin up wit koran musik for yers! U ROKX!!!!!)

“omg me too!” I replied happily.

“guess what they have a concert in Shibanga.” Samael whispered.

“Shibanga?” I asked.

“yeah that’s what they used to call it in these time before it became Shibuya in 2000.” he told me all sekrtivly. “and theres a really cool shop called K-“

‘mart!” I finshed, happy again.

He froned confusedly. “noo its called K-clothes.” He smiled skrtvli again. “then in 1998 dey changd it to K-mart.” he moaned.

“ohh.” now everything was making sense for me. “so is kobaeykow your princepill?” I shouted.

“uh-huh.” he looked at his black nails. “im in da first yr’”

“OMfG SHME TOO!” I SHRIEDKED.

“u go to this palace?”(geddit cos kamoshida) he asked.

“yah that’s why im here im NEW.” I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly kobayakawa ran in on his rollerskaes and started shredding at us angrily. “NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!” he had short brown hair and was wearing a polo shirt from walmart. “STUPID KREOAN APOLOJISTS!”

samael rolled his eyes. “his so mean to us armies and delinquests just becose we smoke weed and we’re not proper.”

I turned around angrily. “actually I fink mebe its becos ur da nex evil president.”

“wtf?” he asked angrily.

“oh nuffin.” I said sweetly.

then suddenlyn………………. the floor opened. “OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. everyone looked At ME weirdly.”

“hey where r u goin?” samael asked as I fell.

I got out of the hole n it was bak in the pensive in dr issheko’s classroom. kobawoakayw wuz dere. “kobayakowie I think I just met u.” I said.

“oh yeah I rememba that.” kobwmawkame said, trying to be all pro amru.

wakaba came in. “hey dis is my classroom wait wtf kazomi what da hell r u doing?”

:”um.” I looked at her.

“oh yeaH I forgot bout that.”

“wth how?” I screamed forgetting she was a teacher for a second. but shes a amry so its ok.

wakaba isseki looked sad. “um I was drinking kobayakaserum.” she started to cry pink tears of sad. koboyakamiw didn’t know about them.

“hey r u crying tears of blood?” he asked curiously, tuching a tear.

“fuck off!” we both said and kobayakamw took his hand away.

waksba kiseheki started crying again in her chair, sobbing limpid tears. “omfg kazomi…I think im addicted to Kobawyakserum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SEE U FOKKING PRSSIES GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed shut up itz nut my folt ok if u don’t lik da story den ur a possi so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut updating ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I men it!111111 U SUK!1111 thangs sue 4 di help il promiz to help u wif ur story lolz1
> 
> *************************************************

“Oh my fuking god!1” I shooted sadly. “Shud we get u 2 St Kosoi’s, bitch?”

“Hel no!” she said. “Lizzen Kasusi, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak in tim, do u fink u kod ask Shigeru Shido 4 sum help?”

“Sure I said sadly. I went outside the door. Joker was there!111 He wuz wearing a big blak EXO tshit which wuz his panamas.

“Hey Sexxy.” I said.

“How’d it go Kazomi?” he asked in his voice was so sexy and sweet kinda like Jimin when hes talking.

“Fine.” I reponded. We stared 2 go bak 2 mi house.

“How far did u go wif Samael?” Jocer asked jealously.

“Not 2 far, lol.” I borked.

“Will you hav to do it with him?” Joker asked angstily.

“I hop not 2 far!111” I shouted angrily. Den I felt bad 4 shooting at him. I said sorry. We frenched.

“What happened 2 Kawawmaki?” I growled.

“U will see.” Joker giggled mistressly. He opened a door……………Kawakam nd Mareukwi werz there!11 Iwai waz pokering dem by staging dem wif a blak nife.

“NOOOO PLZ!1111” Maruekui bagged as Iwai started 2 lik his blood. I laffed statistically. I tok some photons of him and Kawakam bing torqued. (ok I no dis iz men but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Kawakam trid 2 rap dem and neway delinkwnets rok haz any1 playd yandari stimulater lolz). We took sum of Kapwakaimi’s blod den Jocer and I went bak 2 my hose. We sat on my fluffy pink bed. My cloves were kinda drity so I pot on a big onesie dat was all soft n it was made to look liek a moggel from final fantisy. (if u haven’t herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on really filffy pink socks a nd slppers. Darko put on ‘anpanman’ by BTS. Den………………………………………….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shit nd he had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak out insensitively. He pot his wetnes in my u-know-what sexily. I gut an orgy.

“Oh Joker!111111!1 Oh mi fuking gud Joker!1111” I screemed passively as he got an eructation.

“I luv u JaKarumi.” he whispred sexily and den we fel aspleep lol.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SHOT DA FOK UP FAIKS!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd fekers so FUK U!111 tangs 2 sue 4 da help!1
> 
> ****************************************

I wook up in da bed de next day. Joker waz gone. I got up and put on a whit tight sexah drsss wit firlls at da end. There wuz red ribbons n bows on da colla n sleevs and it came up 2 my knees. There wuz a small slit n da front of da rdess. I pot on white kittey thih hihs and blak marie jades (geddit). Suddenly…………………. Owai cocked on da door. I hopened it.

“Hi Nasumi.” he said. “Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Wabaka Isekie's office.”

“Ok.” I said in a tierd voice. I had wanted to fuk Joker or maybe lessen to BTS or Hootshto. I came anyway.

“So what the fuck happened 2 Kawikama and Marukie?” I asked Iowi flirtily.

“I fucking tortured them.” he answered in a statistic way. “They r in qestoning frum Sae now, lol.”

I laughed happuly.

“Where r Joker and Akekhi?” I muttered.

“Dey are xcused form skool 2day.” Oiwoi moaned sexily. “Rite now they are watching Da Knig of Piggs.”

We went into da office. Wakaba Ishike was there. She was wearing a pretty sun dress wit maching jewlerie it kinda lik da one Marina Inoue wears in this pic

( http\justpretendthere'salinkhere,jpg) She wuz drinking some Kobeyakoserum.

She took out da Pensiv and the da world clolk.

“Kazomi, you will have to do anozzer session now. Also I need u to get me da cure 4 being adikited.” she said sadly. “Good luck. Tankis!”

And then……….I jumped into the Prinsive again. Suddenly I looked around……………I was in da luchn Hall eating Recees Puffs. It was mourning. I was sitting next to Samael. On a table was a tall skinny kign wif a big forhead, pail skin and big teetth wering a suit and blak Cronvrese shoes. He looked kinda like a japanes naopleon dinamite. I noticed……he was drinking a portent.

“Whose he!11” I asked.

“Oh, datz Mr Morooka.” Samael said. “He’s da philo teacher…………..Kasumi?”

“Yah?” I asked.

“Did u know dat G-Dragon is playing in Hogsemade tonight? And they r showing Old Boi at da movies b4 dat.”

“Yah?”

“Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort and da movie wif me?”


	35. jus 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: tehnks 2 kati 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of idets!11111111 thags 2 sue 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny kpop stag namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 iwoi!1 tanks.
> 
> ****************************************

I went in2 da clasrom finking of Samael. Suddenly I gasped………………..Joker wuz there!111

I grasped. He locked as hut as eva werring blak poffy pants, his scool jaket poopd out and blak eyeliner.

“Joker what da fuk r u dong!111111” I gosped.

“Huh?” he asked. Then I remembred. It wuzn’t Joker. It must be Sojire!1 He didnt hav a smal beard.

“Oh hi Sojiro!1” I sed. “Im Kasumi the new student lol we shook handz.”

“Yah Samael told me abot you.” Sojori said. He pinted to a groop of sexxxy delinqent guyz. They where siting in a corner smokin. It wuz Iwai, Akechi’s mom and………………Kawami! All of them were wearing blak eyeliner and blak F-iv band shirts. “Lizzen I’m in a rebel band wif those guys.” he said. “Were playing 2nite at da G-Drahon show as back-up.

“ORLY.” I ESKED.

“Yeah.” he said. “Were calld x3DoDrugz3x. I play teh gutter. Iwanda plays da drums” he said ponting to him. “Kawakam plays the boss. And Himiko plays the guitar to even fo we call hr Sadako, liek in ring.”

“Hey bastards.” I told them they gave me Dethz tuch sin (EN: I have no idea what the fuck "they gave me Dethz tuch sin" means). Suddenly I gasped again. “But don’t u have a lead singer!” I asked. Sojiro looked dawn sadly.

“We uzd to but she did. She got hit by a cra.”

“Oh my effing god!11 Datz so sad!1” I gasped.

“Its okay but we need a new led snigger.” Sadako said.

“Wel………..I said Im in a bnad myself.”

“Rilly?” asked Kawakam. I cudnt belive it. She used 2 b rebelos!111

“Yeah were called The Thievening Phantoms 420. Do u wanna hr me sing?”

Yeah said everyone. So the guys tok out der guitarz. They began to pay a song bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Deux.

“vidouble x and deux it's showtime baby let's get it on now” I sang sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

“Kazusim? Will u join da band? Plz!1” begged Sojiro, Sadako, Iwai and Kawakam.

“Um…….ok.” I shrugged. “Are we gong to play tonight?”

“Yah.” they said.

“Ok.” I said but I new dat I had 2 get a new outfit. I walked outside wondering how I kud go forward in time. Suddenly someone jumped in fornt of me. It wuz…..Link!1 He was wering a blak tunic and blak rippd leggings.

“What da hell r u dong here!11” I asked.

“I wil help u go frowad in tim Kazomi.” he said siriusly Den……….he took out his ocarino. He playd a song and……………………..sudenly I wuz forward in tim!111


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I sed stop flaming ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly old bommrz!111 ps KURSUISBAE UR A WHOR!1 o ya nd thags 2 sue 4 di help!111 hav fun in japon gurl!11111
> 
> ************************420420***********************************

I loked around in a confusd way. Suddenly I saw Wkaba Isheki. An, Iiwa and Joker, Akechi and Marie were their to.

“OMFG Iwoi I saw u nd Samaro and KApwakam nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Kanwakan uzd 2 b hip n egy!111111”

“Yah I no.” Iwai said sadly.

“Oh hey there bitch.” Dr Wakaba said in a hippy voice dirnking some Kobwayaserom.

Hi fuker.” I said. “Lizzen, Samael asked me out to a kpop concert and a movie so I need a sexah new outfit for da date. Also I’m playng in a pop band so I need an ootfit for that too.”

“Oh my cendrillin!1” (gettit cuz she haz cn mi persona) gasped ANn. “Want 2 go to K-mart to shop 4 ur outfit?”

“OMFS, letz have a groop hairstyle session!11” said Dr ISheeki.

“I can’t fuckin wait 4 dat but we need 2 get sum stuff first.” said Marie.

“Yah we need sum meds for ms Isheki so she wont be adikted 2 Kobayokserum anymore nd also………….sum luv durg 4 Kazomi.” Jkoer said resultantly.

“Well we have chem klass now.” Marie said so let’s go.

We went sexily to Chemzisty class. But Kawakam wasn’t there. Instead there was…………………………………………MR HIRITO!11111

“Hey where the fuck is Kobayakowie!111” Joker shouted angrily.

“STFU!1” shooted mr Hiruto. “He is bein interogatid by sae now wif Snip and Loopin he is fat and week he has kancer. “Now do ur work!111”

My friendz and I talked arngrily.

“Can you BELEVE Kawakam used to be rebelios??!1!" Akechi asked surprisedly. 

“DATZ IT!11” MR HIRUTA SHOOTED ARNGRILY. “IM GETTING PROFESOR CHONUO!111”

He stomped out angrily.

Mi frendz and I began talking again. I began to drink some juic mixed wif beer. Suddenly I saw Yusuke in da cupboard.

“WTF is he doing?” I asked. Then I looked at Joker. He wuz wearing tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. Suddenly……………“YUSEKE WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11” he shooted.

I looked around…………….Yuisuke wuz putting sumfing in my glass of jooc!11 Joekr and Akechi started 2 beat him up sexily.

“God u r such a posr!1” I shooted at Yuskeki. Suddenly I looked ar what he was putting in da juic. It was………………Amnesia Portion!111


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for my prolonged break. I went on a short holiday and while I was gone my mother reworked my room slightly, but she cramped out my desk, so no writing took place until I got bothered to clear the space out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. ftthangs!1 oh yah nd stopods stop flaming sa story!11 sue tangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11
> 
> *********8***************************89

JOKRE’S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Akechi and I chaind Yususuke 2 da floor.

“Oh mi fucking cendrellon!11” Kazomi said. She wuz so hot. “Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Samael foll in love wif me faster!1”

“But u r so sexy and wonderful aneway Jabe,” said Akechi. “Why would u need it?”

“To make everyfing go faster lol.” said Kazomi.

“But you wont have to do it wif him or anyfing, will u?” I asked jelosly.

“OMFG u guyz r so scary!11” said Mika, a fucking prep.

“Shut the fuk up!1” said Marie.

“Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Isheki’s room.”

Joker, Karumi and I went to Wakeba Isshuki’s room. But Wakbaka wasn’t there. Instead Masa Shid was.

Oh hi fuckers he said. Lizzen, I got u sum kewl new clovez.

I took out da cloves from da bag. It was a army blue saten miniskirt that said ‘420’ on da bak, white hihg heel bootz, crimons red stockisn and a pink rinnon.

“OMG tangz!” I said hugging him in a cutey way. I took da clothes in da bag.

“OK wkaba ishhiki isnt hr what the fuk should we do?” asked Joker. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da white wall.

“Oh my fuking stan!1” I screamed as I read it. On it said Evry1 Dr Ishhike is away. She iz not teching reel scienc she is getting questoned by poliec now. Classes shal be taught by Koboyakowie who is bak but he shall not be principal 4 now. Sincerely Ms Chono.

“OMFG!111” I shoted arngrily. “How could they do that!11”

Suddenly Kobayakawa came.

“WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1” he began to shoot angrily. Sudwenly I saw Link’s time ocarino!111 I grabed n played it seductivly leaving Joker and Akechi. Sudenly I wuz back in tim!11 I looked around. It was……………Profesor Morooka’s efface! I sneaked around. Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his desk. It wuz porple wif pink glittoer in it. It was the shape of a star. I put it in my poket. Suddenly da door opened it wuz……..Profesor Moroika!11

OMG wut r u doing fuker he shooted angrily I don’t kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

“Oh sorry I wuz just looking around koz I thought it wuz class.” you said finally hoping he couldn’t c da potion in ur pocket.

“Oh ok u can go now.” said Profesor Morooka.

You went to the dining hal after putting on my clothes. Iwi, Tanaka and Kawakam were there practicing We Ar Bollet Proof by BTS.

“Oh hi you guys.” I said seductively. “Wheres Samael?”

“Oh he’s cumming.” said Iwai. “BTW u can kall me Mune now.” Suddenly Samale came. He was wearing a smexxy red leather Jackson, whit van shoes, a hevy metal t-shirt and a pink tie.

“Ok I will see you guyz at da concert.” I said and then I went with Samael.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory and den I add sum more 2 it after vocation? oh yah asnd poops stup flaming if u dnot lik dat story den take muh quiz ok den u wil c if ur armuy or not!1111111
> 
> ********************4200****************

Samale and I walked 2 his car. It wuz a red car wif mascosts all over it. On da license plate said 420 just lik Draco’s car. I went in it seduktivly. Samel started 2 drive it. We talked about K=pop (ofc), weed, bnd stuff and being armu.

“Oh my stan, Jimin is so fuking hot!11” Shildo agreed as we smoked sum weed. (koz bi guyz r hot dey r so sensitive I luv dem lol goez fux a bi guy)

“Lol, I totally decided not 2 drop out when I herd Mic DrOp.” I said in a flirty voice. “……….Hey Samael do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Kobayakowseruem?”

“Well………………” he thought. “I fink u have 2 drink Persoa user blod.”

Suddenly Shdio parked da car behind a movie theater. Samael and I walked outside. We went in2 da movie tether were they were showing da excortist. In it a boy and a gurl were doing it sudenly a cereal killer came lol. Samael and I laughed at da blood koz we’re sadists, and da dub had funni voce acting.

While Samael was watching da movie, I had an idea. I took Samael’s glittery sailor mon cigar sexily from his poket and put sum Amnesia potion in it. I put it bak in his red Dragonball bag. Samael turned arund and started 2 smoke it. Pink clods wif glitter ind em started 2 fly around everywhere.

“OMG!111” Samael said jumping up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. “Kazomi gess what?”

I new that the amnesia had worked.

“Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it will not work.” He said. “2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u.”

“Kul.” I raised my eye suggestingly. And den………. he tok of my cloves sexily and we started 2 make out. I tok of his shit. He had six-pak justr lik Jimin!11 We frenched.

“Xcuze me but u r going 2 have 2 leave!111” shooted da lady behind us she was a party poopr.

“Fuk u!11” I said. Suddenly…………………. I attaked her nd posed by doing da splitz.

“Noooooo!11” she screamed. All the possies in da theater screamed but everyone else crapped koz Samel and I loked so cute 2gether. Samael and I started to walk outside.

“Zomg how did u do that?” Shdo asked in a turned-on voice.

“I’m a phantom theif.” I said as we went into the car.

“Siriusly?” he gasped.

“Yah siriusly.” I said drinking sum wisky. Samael started 2 drive da car. I smelled happily.

“Itz too bad we didn’t get 2 c da rest of the movie, don’t u fink?”

“Yah.” I said as we kised passively. Samael parked in a blak driveway next 2 da place where Joker and I had watched EXO for the frist time. We went inside where G-Dragon wuz playing and started to dance lol.

“K-pop will nver B Stoppd!!1111” screamed G on da stage. We did the peace fingers. I started 2 dance really close to Samael. He was so shmexay!1 He looked at me all goggly with his dreamy ambr eyes and he looked exactly like Boom. I almost got an orgaism!1 Suddenly G-Dragon stopped singing.

“I wood like to peasant……………..x3DoDrugz3x!11” he said. I ran onstage. Sojiro, Tanaka, Kawakam and Mune were there. They started 2 play their instilments. I got onstag.

“Chorahan moseub Boyeojul sun eopseo!1111” I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My voice sounded lik a fusion betwen Maria Inoue and a gurl version of Jimin. Everyone clappd. Samael got an eructation. “NOLAE GASA!1” I sang finaly. Suddenly Sojiro started playing da song wrong by mistak.

“OMFG!1” yielded Tanaka. “Wut the fuck?”

“Woops im sory!” said Sojiro.

“You fuking ashhole!1” Tanaka shouted angrily.

“U guys are such virgins!11” Kawakam said. “Cum on it wuz a mistake!1”

“Yah itz not his fault!11” said Iwai.

“No he ruined the fucking song!1” yelled Tanak.

“U guys stop!11” I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all began 2 fight. Sudenly Tanako took out hiz nife.

“OMFG no!11” shouted Sojro but it wuz 2 late Tanaka tried 2 shoot off his arm.

And den……………………………I jumped secxily in front of da bullet!11

“No!111” yielded everyone but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfing went blak.


	39. I Am A Trolling Genious, lolz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Disclaimer: This section while edited akin to the past chapers, The term 'Sue' here is kept to both stay true to the source and because that's how I honestly feel about her, and contains a jab at her at the end. You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Persona series and I am not the real x1realyaoifan1x.
> 
> AN// I am an extremely immature pathetic idiot dude, I know. Out of boredom, I crack this girl's passy for fun (and it took less than 8 minutes to do it too) and will probably get in a shitload of trouble. Which I probably deserve 'cause I'm being a troll right now. Meh.
> 
> And I present to you MY crappy part in this story. (And take note I haven't even finished reading this fic yet, but instead skip over to skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "haters."

I, the Japanese - yet made by someone clearly from America - K-pop stan Honour Student Gymnast Sue, coughed up blood.

Samael kneeled down beside me.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave him a rueful smile. "I'm sorry. It's something I had to do, to fufill my duty as the noble 'too pure for this world' Mary Sue."

Samael sobbed. "I love you Kasumi."

"I love you two. I'll...I'll see you in the afterlife." I mumbled, already finding my surroundings fading to black.

Ann Takamaki suddenly popped into the room for no apparent reason. She frowned when she realized the room was oddly quiet, but at the sight of Kasumi's lifeless body, she screamed. Her face became pale with horror. She screamed for the nurses, Kobayakawa, Usami, and every single K-pop fan she could think of.

Suddenly, a glow started to surround the body of Kasumi. Everyone stared in shock. Her body started to lift ever so slowly and then, to everyone's shock, it started to incinerate.

When everyone realized what was happening, they rushed over to try to rescue the body, but it was too late, the Sue became nothing more then a pile of ashes.

A loud resounding of everyone bellowing "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!" filled the room.

A flash of white light from the ashes then started to bounce around the room. Everyone cowered in fear and were temporarily blinded. When it was all over, things changed.

All the silly 'army' merch dropped from everyone's bodies (AN//I will refuse to explain how the hell that happened.) and, in their place, clothes the characters would normally wear in canon appeared on their bodies.

When everyone got over the shock of becoming free of the stanning power, everybody cheered. Everyone started singing 'Ding dong the sue is dead...' Well, that is, until all the P5 characters realized the true implications of becoming more canon like again.

All the characters who were supposed to not even be anywhere in the problem vanished completley from the scene. Joker and Shido started dueling. On the left side of the two, the battle of the Phantom Thieves against a Psychotic Goro Akechi was starting.

And, because the replacement author also likes to screw around with canon, Ryuji and Haru fled the scene and got married.

\--------

Meanwhile...

Down in hell, Kasumi shed a single tear because of her current situation. A situation that would live on for all eternity. Or at least until the end of fanfiction time.

She lost it all, but she knew she had to remain strong. Nothing would ever break her down.

She looked down over her pale body, and frowned. 'Where are my army clothes?' She asked herself in confusion.

And then it occured to her...

For her shirt, she was wearing an old and ripped up shirt with a logo for the band One Direction, a band that are clearly too pandery to an english speaking audience for her to even attempt to like. Below that, she was wearing a very long and dull grey-coloured skirt. Paired underneath that skirt were plain white leggings with lace-up buisness shoes. And then Kasumi realized, on her shoulder, she was carrying a very plain bag, with the only stick-out feature being that it has John Lennon's face on it.

Kasumi supressed the urge to scream. Here she was decked out in clothes so mainstream girly to the extreme, all obtained from either Walmart or from a clearly lame Op Shop of sorts.

Panicked, Kasumi hastily tried to take off the 1D Tee, but underneath it, there was another 1D Tee underneath. Kasumi frowned, and looked under her shirt. All she saw was a bra underneath (dare I point out it's a cheap, plain white B-cup sports bra?). Kasumi tried to remove the shirt again. But to her frustration, there was yet again another Tee to replace it.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!!" Kasumi bellowed out to the air. She failed to see the irony in her statement, how hypocrytical her words were, seeing as she was practically calling the kettle black here. Because, of course, her somehow running into a Palace being raided by police and going completley undetected by said force to aid Joker for a single battle, then fucking off to god knows where on top of somehow knowing Joker would be there at that exact time AND where A N D knowing the codewords, makes logical sense and was clearly an appropriate scene to shove herself into regarding the story, but an endless stream of shirts for a band she only hates because their songs aren't in Korean is clearly far less logical, even including the fact that she's in hell. (AN//That's right, author of this story, I skimmed that other fanfic of yours that shoved your precious Self-insert into the base story before skimming this one!)

Kasumi summoned her persona and mumbled to it, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.


	40. LOL! Someone has taken my account over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... this was in the doc area... might as well let the whole world see what the real Jade wanted to show us... Have a nice day!
> 
> AN: stfu loosers git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh and form now on il be in vocation in japen until lik august so I wont be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. htangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da idiets hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 420!111
> 
> *********8**8**********8*******

I woke up in da Norse’s offace on a special pink bed. Yusuike wuz in da bed opposite me in a comma coz Akechi and Joker had bet him up. Mr. Hiruto was cleaning the room.

“Oh mi centrdillon wut happened!” I screamed. Suddenly Shdio came. He loked less mean then usual.

“Get the hell out u hecking bastard!11” I yielded.

“You have nut killd Akechi yet!11” he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz lik mamdrame al selective.

“Shdeio? OMFG what’s wrong!111” I asked.

Sudenly………. Sojiro, Wkabake Ishheki and Iwai came! Ann and Akechi were wif dem. Every1 was holding straneg cards. SHDIO DISAPAERD.

“OMFG Kazomi ur alive!111” Scremed Akechi. I hugged him and An.

“What the eff happened?” I asked dem. “Oh my yaldo!11 Am I lik dead now?” I gosped.

“Kazomi u were almost shot!11” said Iwai. “But da ballet could not kill u since u were form anodder time.”

“But thalks anyway!1” said Sojiro holding oot his arm. I gasped. He had two arms!

“OMG I cant beleve akehki’s adopter dad shot u!1” I gasped.

“Well 2 be honest Kawakam wuz pozzesd by Kawakam bak den.” said Tanaka.

“Yah she wuz a spy.” Iwai said sadly. “She wuz really a Science assasin.”

“And she wuz such a fuking poser 2!11” said Sojro. “She didn’t even realy no hu EXO were until I told him.” Well anyway everyone tarted 2 give me presents. I was opening a whit box wif gren 420s (there wuz a ful dvd set of my lov from da stra in it) on it when I gasped. Mr. Huruta looked up angrily coz he h8ed koren media.

“Hey haz aneone fukin seen Joker?” I asked thirstily.

“No Joker told me he wood be watching Preson Playbook.” said Dr Isshike. “He duzzn’t know dat ur better. Anyway da norse said u could get up. Cum on!1”

I got up dramtically. Sojiro, Iwai and Wakaba left. I wuz wearing a pink fuflly nightgun. Under that I had on a sexxy red lace bra trimed wif blak ribon, with a matching thong that said armei gurl on the butt and sexy cat sokcs that kind hooked on 2 my thong (if u don’t get da idea massage me ill tell u). I put on a orang tnak top under a white plane tshirt, a red silk mini with whit lace and mary jade shoes. I left the hospital’s wings wif aNn, Marie and Akechi.

“OMFG letz celebrate!11” gasped Marie.

“We can go c Prisen Playbok wif Joker!1” giggled Akechi.

“Letz go lizzen 2 EXO and get hih 420!11” said Takamaki. We opened da leblac door sexily. And den………..I gasped……………………………………… Joker wuz there doing it wif Kawakam!1111111111111111111111111 He wuz wearing a blak tshirt wif 420weeb on da front and baggy jeanz.

“U fuckin manwhorw!11” we all yielded angrily.

“Yah u betrayed us!111” shooted Akechi angrily as he took out his blak gun.

“No u don’t understand!1” screamed Joker sadly as he took his thingie out of Kawakami’s.

“No shit u effing suk u adolt apolojist bastard!111” said Marie trying 2 attak him (u rok girl!1). I ran histericlay to my room I sexily took my estok ot.

“Kazomi no!11111” screamed Joker but it wuz 2 l8 I had attkd myslef wif it suddenly everyfing went blak again.

Idiot's Note: Ugh... I know... terrible... but then again, this wouldn't be called the 'worst fanfic ever if not for the fact that the writing standards meets the level of a day old fetus fused with some older women dating option apologist...


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flaming diz GIT S LIF!!!!! I bet u proly odnt no hu jimon is ur proly al basik and tohts!!!!!!!!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount in November and dey put up my last chaptah but now der is a new 1. im surry 4 nut updating g 4 a while but ive been rilly bizzy. im trying 2 finish da story b4 da new gam kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I wont be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG jocker iz so hot in all da pix 4 da new game!!!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by jumin lol he hsud voice jokre. if u flame ill drinsk da bgong water!!!!!!!!11 sue u rok gurl hav fun in jipan.
> 
> ************************************************

When I wook up I wuz in a strange room. I loked around I wuz wearing da same outfit I had when is performed wif x3DoDrug3x!11 I looked arund confusedly. It wuz da Norse’s office but it looked difrent!! On da wall wuz a pik of G-Drogoen!!!1111 (just imagin dat he is an 80s kpop band 2 ok koz he is more old den f-iv or ew crying not ewwwew i fink) der wuz also a kpop sytle SMAP calander with a picture of SMAP werring iyeliner and pink ctlthes. On it said ‘1980.’

“OMFG!!! Im back in Tim again!!!!111” I screamed loudly. Suddenly Samale(dis is actually Shdio 4 photo refrenss!). Sdhido wuz wearing a red leather Jackson, blak tight jeans and shoney boots. He looked so sexah I almost had an orgy!!!!11

“OMFG Kazomi r u ok.” He asked atreactively.

“Yah Im okay 4 ur in4mation.” I snapped sexily. “OMG am I dedd???” koz I remembered I had jumped in front off da bullet from Tanak’s gun. I also rememberd cing Jocer doing it wif Kawakam!!!!111

I guessed dat when I had attekd meself I had went bak in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward in time if I found a crad or da ocarin.

“No ur not dead.” Samael reassured epicblly as he smokd a weed cigarette sexily and smoke came all over his face. “Ur a persoba user so u kant die frum a bullet. Cum on now lets go c how gowo’s dad is doing.”

I noo dat da real reason I didn’t die from da ballet was koz I was from da future. “WTF!!!! Tanaka almust shot Sojjirwo!!!” I said indigoally. I knew that Tanaka had really ben possezzed, but I didn’t want him2 know I knew.

“Yah I know but he had a headache he wz under a lot of stress.” Samael reasoned evilly.

“I guess that’s ok.” I said because Tanaka hadn’t really shot Sojiro. Also I noo that Sojro wood now have 2 reel arms instead of 1. I walked seduktivly outside with Samael. Suddeni I saw a totally sexi amry bi guy!!!!!11 He had blond hair wiv pink streeksI up 2 his ears and he wuz wearing brigth red iliner, a belu Deux shirt (dis was NOT a comomreratieve deth shrit cuz that didnt happn yet), bue sneekr shoes and black baggy pants. He walked in all sexly like Jimn does inn d videso n on stag and you cud see lik a glittr tear makup. “Hey.” He sed all qwietly and vutely.

“Who da eff is that?” I asked angrly cos I did nut kno him.

“Dis is…Teddie!!!!!!!!!11” Sed Sdhoi. “He used to be in x3DoDrugz3x 2 but he had 2 dropp out koz he broke his arm.

“Hey Teddie.” I said seductively evn tho I wuz nut tring to b.

“Lol hi Kazomi.” He answered but then he ran away bcos he had hair of magical beign. He was humming Rig Ding Donk under his breth( I no dat is not 80s but pretend it is ok!!)

“Bye.” I sed all sexily.

“Dat was Teddie. He used 2 b my boifreind but we broke up.” Samael said sadly, luking at his frhsly cut nails.

“OMFG I can get u bak 2gether!” I said fingering something I didn’t know wuz in my pocket- my sisrts phon dat aktually wroekd that I could take videos wif (my phon had ben aktin up sozz i frgot 2 mentin1!!!!).

“Ok u can 4get about ur class for now, Teddie. Im going 2 show u something grate!!!!1” I led them to da gymnasum. “Cum on u guys.”

Sojiro, Tanaka, Iwai and Kapakaemi were all in da Gym. Sojiro woudnt talk wiv Tanaka because he had tried 2 shoot him.

“Go fuk urself you hellish douche!” he shouted at him. “Jocer is never gong 2 b frends with Akechi now!!1”

“Yah go fuck urself Ranaka!” Kawakami agreed but I noo he wuz lying koz it had been his folt Tanaka had almost shot Sojiro.

“B quiet u guys.” I said sexily. Mi plan waz working oot great. Now I kood make Shedo good wivout doing it with him! Now Akechi’s bettr dad wood never die and “OK Samael and Teddie, u guys can start making out.” I said and I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

“Kool.” said Iwai as Shido and Teddie started 2 make out sexily. We watched as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Tanaka, Iwai, Kapwakami and Sojiro all watched koz dey wer prolly bi. I fink Kawakami was str8 tho.

“Oh my fukking god!!!! Shdio! Shedio!” screamed Teddie as his glock touched Shedo’s.

But suddenly everything stopped as da door opend and in kame………………Kobayakowie and Mr. Hirruta!!!!111111111111


	42. blak swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of the worst chapters in terms of personally suffering. Chapter 43 will be out tomorrow, but you'll have to wait for March for the final chapter. Maybe I'll save it for Royal's western release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: omg da new gam iz kumming out rlly soon I kant wait!!!1111. I fink dat shido will be really the same person as igwo koz dey are both bald so dat will explain y he kild wabaka and he hated jokaer!!!!!1111 nd den jokwr wil have 2 kommit suicide so igowr will die koz das wjat minato did n pert 3!!!!!111 omg I hope Joker nd Akechi get 2getha dat will be so shmexxy, wont it?? If dey don’t den ATlus is hamophobic!!!!!111111 tagszz 4 da help wiv facts, hina u rok!!!111
> 
> ********8*8***************************(*(

I sat depressedly in Kobayakowo’s office wiv Teddie, Samale, Tanaka, Iwai, Kawakam and Sojiro. Kobayakawa was sitting in front of us cruelly. He looked more young den he did in da future. He had taken da phon away and wuz now lizzening 2 a shitty queen song.

“What da hell is this anyway??” he cackled meanly. I hoped he didn’t find out dat I was frum another time.

“Whatever u do don’t blame Nasumi, u jerk.” Samael said.

“Yah, siriusly she was trying to get Samael and Teddie back together.” Iwai said deviantly.

“Be quiet you delinquents.” Kobayakawa cockled. “If ur lucky I’ll probably send u all to Juvonile hall!!! That will teach u to copolate in da Gymnaseom.” He changed the song on da phon 2 a n’Sync song. Suddenly I noticed sumfing strong about da phon. It was slowly chonging! Kobayakowie didn’t notece.

“You effing fatto.” I muttoned.

“I bet you’ve never herd of Deux.” Tanaka said. Know I knew waht da phon was chonging in2- Linkos okcoria!!!!!11

“Shut up Tonoka!!!” Jocer’s gordian shouted.

“Yeah shut up!!!!” Kawapami said fakeily.

“No u shut up Koboyakowie!!!!!!!!1111” said Masaysohi.

“I’ve had enough of u delinquents in my school!!!!” shouted Kobayakawa spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da phone from him. “Evry1! Huddl arond me b4 itz 2 l8!!! I stard plasying th song. But only 1 odder person cam near. It was……..Samael.

“You dunderheads!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111” screamed Kobayakawa wisely as we went.

I looked around. I wuz in da lunch room wiv Samael. I was wearing da skool skirt with brit red socs, a sexy crop top BTS hoodi and whit stiletto boots with sakora flowrs on dem. My earrings were marojowana leeves and my cromson hair was all around me to my mid-black.

“Hey kool where iz dis?” he asked in an smexy voice.

“Dis is da future. Kobayakawa’s mible phoen dat he tried to take away from me wuz really also a tim traval deviec.” I told him.

“Kool what’s an mboline phon?” he whimpered.

“It’s somefing u use 2 call ppl n play apps n sngs.” I yakked.

“OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?” he esked in his sexah voice.

“Um I guezz sand????” I laid confuesdly.

“Yah I wuz just triinyg to make sure u were stil da same perzon.” He triumphently giggled.

Suddenly some of my friends walked in.

“OMG you’re fucking alive!” said Futaba wearing a red poofy jocket, blak baggy pants and a kpop ahgeho shirt. I explained 2 her why I was alive.

“y여보세요, bitch.” said Marie. She was wearing a v shitr showing off her boobs with lace all around it and white stipes on it. With it she waz wearing a bleu miniskirt, big blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, and blue lipstick.

“Hey, mothereffer.” Said Ryuji with his dyed bdolnd hair. He waz wearing a yelow CIXx t-shit and gry baggy pants.

“Hey whose that, Nasumi?” Ann questioned as she walked in wearing a purpl t-shit with a red tstar on it with lace at the bottom, red stokdings with balk stropes, and bwon bootz.

“Oh its Samael.” I told her and she nodded knowing da truth.

Suddenly Samael started to cry.

“Are you okay Samael?” we asked concernedly.

“OMFG ur from da future!!1! What if u don’t like m anymore koz were from difrent times?????” he asked.

“No I still like you.” I said sexily to him.

“Ok.” He said ressuredly. I let him lizzen 2 Dope by BTS on my phone while I was about to go outside to find out some fingz. I gave Ryujo a signal to keep Samael occupied. Samael fell asleep. I took the phone. I was about to walk outside. Wakabsa ran in!!!!!!!1111 She was wearing a tiht gren dress with beeds on da sholdas, plael blue tights, and blak heel shoes. She was wearing LOTS of iliner.

“Oh my fucking god, where’s Joker!!!!111 How did Kawakam get back here!!! I tohot she wuz gonna go 2 jail.” I asked sadly.

“Kasumi I was so worried abott u but I know you can’t die because you’re a persoa user. Kawakami came back because that girl Mika freed her. I never liked her she was a bad student.” ms Ishhiki said reassuredly.

“That bitch!!!!!!!11 Did she also free Yusuke and Marukie?” I shouted angrily. I hated Mika because she was a fucking girlly slut.

“Yes they are on the loose at this school. Kobayakowie is back Inui is on his way to help evry1. Tell evry1 u see to lock themselves in their classsroom!!!!!!” Shiikie said worriedly.

“OK. But where’s Jocker???? How cum he was doing it with Kawakam?????”

“I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 follow u 2 da aftrlif after he saw u almost die urself.” she said.

“OMG dat’s terrible!!!!!!!!” I gasped. Samael was still asleep, so he couldn’t tell what was going on. Then I said “Lizzen evry1, I have sumthing imptent to do. in hr evry1 stay!!!!!!!!!” wiv dat I ran out.

“Good luck Jade!!!!!!!11” everyone cried.

I ran sexily down the staris in2 da main hallwae while oder studest around looked at me scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else up the stairs nd tere was an atmosphere of horrer. On da way I saw Mika laughing on da stairs. She was wearing a a slutty pink & blak shirt wiv ONE DIRECTON on it, a blu jean skirt wif fAKE flowr pins and ballarena shos. She looked jest like a fuson of those fucking goospoers n shit lik Taylors swift.

“You fucking bitch!!!!!111” I shouted angrily.

“No, your totally a bitch. Now Shido will like totally kill u!” she laughed.

“Sword Dance!!!!!!!!!1” I shouted selectively as i dummoned my persoa and she started screaming koz she was being tortured and I laughed sodistically.

“No!!!!!!1 Help me!!!!!!1 Please!!!!!!!!1” Mika screamed terrifiedly.

I put up my middle finger at her. In her hand I saw da video camera Kawakamu and Makuri had used to take da video of me. I put the tape of Sihdo doing it with Tedddie onto it. Then I continued to rown down the stairs with the camera. When I had reached da main hallsway I saw Akechi Goro. “OMG Akeki!!!!111” I yielded.

We hugged each udder happily. He locked at me wif his dark red eyes and soft bron hair. Around them were tin blak eyeliner and iShadow. His He wus wearing a grey leather Jackson, coton pants, a CIXs concert shirt and his blak congress shoes. He looked mor like Suho from EXO than ever. (did u hear der new sogn it rox!!!1)“I wus so worried you died!” moaned Akechi.

“I know but Im a persona usr lol. When I woke up I wuz back in 1980, so neway I bought Sihido from when he was yung with me.”

“Where’s Joker?” I asked spuriously.

“Joker? You mean that fukking cheatr who betroyed you?” Akech snarkled with anger in his sexy voice.

“I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM.” I SED SMARTY.

“I’ll do it den.” Goro said angstily.

“OK.” I argreed. Suddenly……….all da lights in da room went out. And den…….da Diet simbol appeared.

“Oh my fucking Loki!!!!!” Goro shouted.

“I fink Sihdo has arrivd.” I sed anxiously. “Shiiiet, I have to find Joker!!1 I guess we shood separate.”

“Ok.” Akechi sed diapperating. Sadly I ran through da hallwyas.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt the need to edit and outright remove part of the orgy scene (it was only a sentence but yea). I know this makes it less faithful but uh no fucking way am I putting Shido and Goro in a sexual situation together. Fuck that. Ew. No. NO. Even I have fucking standards when it comes to this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I fink after dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. hanks 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis story den u suk!!!!!!!!!111111 if u flam den fukk u!!!111
> 
> ****************8*********** ****

I walked sexily into the Hallway. It was empty except for one person. Joker was there!! He sat der all sexxy like in his blak 420weed t-shirt and his baggy blak pants. He had bruses on his face!!!!!111 I felt mad at him for having sexwith Kawakami but I felt sorry for him. He looked just like Jimin with his dark eyes and his pale white face.

“Joker are you okay????” I asked.

“I’m not okay.” he screamed stressedly. I thought of the BTS song nd I got even more sad koz that song always makes me cry. I gave him a pot cigarette and he started to smoke it.

“Oh Joker why did you do it with that fucking bastard Kawakami?” I asked teardully.

“I-” Joker began to say but suddenly Maruki and Mr. Hiruto appearated in2 da room!! They didn’t see us.

“Im so glad we me and Kawakami were freed.” said Marukie.

“Dam, this job would be great if it wasn’t 4 da hellish students!” Mr. Hiruta argreed.

“Makougaon!!!!!111” I yielded angrily summoning my perspona to attkac them.

“Noooooooo!!!!1” Maruki shouted as rays of liht came on him. Mr. Hiruta ran away.

“You fukking perv.” I said laughing wiv reveng of rebelion and anger in my voice. “Now u have 2 tell us where Shedo is or I’m gong 2 torture u!!!!”

“I don’t now where he is!!!!1111” said Marukie. Suddenly Samael and Akechi ran in2 da room. Akech didn’t know who Samael was really.

“Oh my Loki, we were so worried about u guys!!1” Akechi said. I looked sexily at Joker with his dreamy dark eyesdat can flash red, blak t-shirt that said 420 on it and pale skin like Jimin, Akech with his sexy brown hair and red eyes just like Mamoru Miyano and Samael who looked jist like Ryo Narita.

I selectively took the caramel from my pocket. And then….. I began frenching Joker sexily. Marukie gasped. Joker began to take all of his cloves off and I could see his white sex-pack. Then Akechi took his own clotes off too. We all began making out 2gther sexily. I took off my Pink lace bra, my macing thong and the rest of my clothes. Every1 took their glocks out except 4 me im a girl lol. “Oh mi yaldo!! Joker!!!!” I screamed as he put his hardness in my thingy Den he did da same fing to Goro. I began making out wiv Samael as he watechd. “OMS!!!111” cried Akechi. “Oh Akechi! Akechi!!!” I screamed screamed. Marukie watched in shock. Wee took turns doing skils on him koz we all wanted 2 ge t bak at him. Suddenly……………………………..

………….a big blak car that said 420 on the license plate flew strait through da windows. And Kawakam wuz in it!!!!!!!11


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: well I hav noffing 2 say but evrt1 stup glamming ok!!111 if any army ppl r reading dis den u rok!!!11 omg I stil kant wait 4 da DLC!!!1 da new band TXT is so hot lol i hop joker wil bekum armi koz mi frend told me he gos 2 a pop conrt in it!!!!1111 omfg im leeving 4 da BTS condtrt pretty soon kant wait!!! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.
> 
> **********420******************************

“Dat’s mi car!!!!” shooted Joker angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz………….Kawakami!!!!!

“I shall free you Marukie but first you must help me kill these pathetic troublemakers.” she said annoued from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. “Kasumi Crimson Suemire Per'sona Violet Yoshizawa must be killed. Den the futer presodent shall never die!!!!”

“You fucking corrupt adult!!!” yelled Joker. Then he loked at me sadly. “I forgot to tell u, Kasumi. Kawakami made me do it with her. I didn’t really have sexx her but she’s a ropeist!!!!”

We all put our clothes on quickly except Samael. We were so scarred!!!!1 But Samael didn’t change. Instead he changed into a man with ambr eyes, no hair, a gray suit and stubel. He had changed into………… Shdio!!!!!!!111

“I knew who you were all along.” he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. “Now I shall kill you all!!!!!!” Thunder came in da room.

“No plz don’t kill us!” pleaded Akechi. Suddenly Marie, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, Mishina, Makoto and Horu, Yusuke, Usami, Kobayakowie, Iwai and Sojiro all ran in.

“What is da meaning of dis?” Kobayakowie asked all angrily and Shedo lookd away (bcos Kobayakowie is da only arthoritey he is scared of.) He shoted something and suddenly his segway came to him sexily. Shdo dorve 2 the roof evilly on his segwey.

“Oh my pop!” Morooka gosped. (geddit kos i lik kpop)

“The Next President shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!!!!” Kawakami ejaculated menacingly.

“You fucking shady fakers!” Iwai shouted angrily.

“I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, MEGATON RAID!!!” screamed Goro but da persona attacd only hit Joker’s car. It fell down Kawakam quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

“Oh my effing god!!!1” I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Jocer and the video of Samael doing it with Tedie.

“If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like Kim Kordashiean.” She laughed meanly.

“No!” I scremed. “FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Marukie!!!!11”

“Whats she talking abott??????” Maruki slurped as he sat in chains.

“I saw 2 she’s gunna show evry1 da picter!!!111” Goro shouted angrily.

“Shut up!!!111’” Markokie roared.

“Foolish Gen Z children!!!!!!” yielded Shido from his Segway. “You shall all dye soon.”

“Think again you fucking attic trash!!!!!1” Goro yelled and then he and Ryuji and Yuik both took out blak guns! But Sihdo took out his own one.

“U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!!!!!!!111” I shouted despariedrly.

“Give me Yukko’s gun!!!11” cried Shdo nd suddenly Yuuki’s gon was in his hands. “Now I shall kill you all and Kasumo u will die!!!!!!!!11111”

He summond lighting all over da place.

“Save us Kasumi!” Koboyokowa cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 lebac n snoke weed with mi friends while we watched Mircle in Cell no 7 and Taxi drivr and do it with Joker but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

“SWORD DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!11111” I shooted.


End file.
